Just Be Friends
by kanon1010
Summary: Sasuke si dokter galak dan Naruko si pasien nakal. Kehidupan mereka berdua di rumah sakit selalu diwarnai dengan kehebohan, namun semua sedikit berubah ketika Sasuke menjadi lebih perhatian kepada salah satu pasien baru daripada pasien lainnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning ! : cerita ini mengambil format AU, dengan Gender bender, juga alur yang bisa dikatakan cepat. Tiap karakter agak OOC. diikuti typo's dan miss typo yang nyelip tanpa disengaja.. Jika anda tidak menyukai fic ini silahkan untuk segera meninggalkannya, ****tentu anda cukup pintar untuk membaca warning ini 'kan….?**** terima kasih…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tap….Tap…Tap…_

lima pasang kaki bersepatu pantofel hitam mengkilap itu membisingkan lorong dengan lantai marmer mengkilap diterpa chaya lampu neon. Kelima pasang kaki itu masuk kedalam salah satu ruangan dan berhenti di salah satu ranjang.

"Mulai besok, perawatan anda akan dihentikan." ucap salah seorang dari pemilik kaki tersebut.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

_inspired story : from one of scene __**scent of the woman**_

* * *

"Ke-kenapa dok? saya akan membayar berapapun yang rumah sakit inginkan." ujar seorang bapak-bapak dengan gaya memohon pada orang yang mengucapkan hal ini.

"Karena istri anda sudah tidak dapat disembuhkan lagi, tolong bapak biarkan saja ia pergi daripada ia harus menderita seperti itu selama 3 tahun ini." ucapannya cukup menusuk hati si bapak tersebut.

* * *

_**UCHIHA SASUKE & UZUMAKI NARUKO**_

_**slight pairing Sasuke dan Sakura**_

* * *

"Anda'kan dokter! tugas anda menyembuhkan bukannya malah membiarkannya!" nada suara si bapak-bapak mulai meninggi tak terima dengan keputusan dari dokter tersebut.

"Apa anda tidak sadar? istri anda sudah berada di rumah sakit ini selama 3 tahun dan kami dari rumah sakit tidak dapat mentolerir lagi. Masih banyak pasien yang butuh disembuhkan." sang bapak tersebut tertunduk menahan kesedihan dan amarahnya."Saya permisi dulu."

kepergiannya diikuti empat langkah pasang kaki lainnya yang pergi menuju ke ruangan selanjutnya.

**.**

* * *

Kanon1010 PROUDLY PRESENT…

**-JUST BE FRIENDS -**

_have a nice read~.._

_dozo…~_

* * *

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang dokter di rumah sakit Konoha Internasional bagian penyakit kanker. Sasuke adalah seseorang yang sangat arogan, ambisius, perfeksionis, dan juga sulit bersosialisasi. Dalam memberikan diagnosa kepada pasien-pasiennya, Sasuke juga terkenal sebagai seseorang yang tak punya perasaan. Tak heran jika ia menjadi salah satu dokter dengan jumlah pasien yang ditanganinya paling sedikit , karena tak ada yang menyukainya.

Saat ini Sasuke berserta keempat asisstennya sedang melakukan pemeriksaan rutin kepada semua pasien yang ditanganinya dan kejadian tadi adalah pasiennya yang ke 6 dengan penyakit kanker otak stadium 4. Harapan hidupnya sudah sangat tipis dan rumah sakit sudah tidak dapat memberikan bantuan lagi. seharusnya ia mengatakan hal itu dengan suara lemah lembut tetapi itulah Sasuke, dengan nada tajam nan menusuk ia mengatakan hal itu dengan entengnya tanpa memikirkan perasaan keluarga, bahkan pasien itu sendiri.

Sasuke telah berada di depan kamar pasien terakhirnya, salah seorang asisstennya membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Sepertinya dia pergi jalan-jalan lagi Uchiha-san." ucap salah seorang asisstennya yang berambut orange.

"Hn."

Tanpa kata-kata yang lain, cukup dua suku kata itu Sasuke memandang ranjang yang ditempati orang tersebut dengan malas dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Baru beberapa langkah kakinya meninggalkan ruang rawat itu terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya dari jauh.

"Dokter Uchihaaaa…."

Asal suara berasal dari arah belakang Sasuke, ia tau betul itu suara siapa. Tetapi ia menulikan pendengarannya dan terus saja berjalan tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dan langkah kaki yang sedang berlari mengejarnya.

"DOKTERRR UCHIHA-TEMEEE!"

Kali ini teriakan itu berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki Sasuke, sedangkan keempat asisstennya menahan tawa mendengar julukan yang kurang sopan tersebut ditunjukan untuk orang seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian berbalik badan dan memberikan tatapan mautnya kepada ke empat asissten dan si pemilik suara cempreng itu.

"Hos…hosh…hosh…" orang itu mencoba menetralkan napasnya yang terengah-engah karena mengejar Sasuke. "Dokter Uchiha, mau kemana? masih ada satu pasien lagi yang belum diperiksa, dan itu aku. Apa kau sudah lupa dengan pasienmu yang satu ini?"

Seorang gadis berumur 20an tengah memakai pakaian khusus pasien dengan warna putih dan garis-garis biru, ditangannya ia memegang sebuah dompet kecil.

"Hn, apa kau tau ini jam berapa?" balas Sasuke dengan datar.

Gadis berambut kuning cerah itu menyengir, menampakan senyum cerah lima jarinya dan membuat luka gores di kedua pipinya tertarik lucu.

"Tentu saja ini jam 4 'kan?"

"Jika anda sudah tau mengapa anda tidak ada di dalam kamar?"

"Haissh, dokter jangan memakai bahasa formal seperti itu di depanku. Tadi aku ke cafetaria saja kok." si gadis manis tersebut menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ke cafetaria? dengan membawa tas make up? kalau berbohong yang pintar sedikit, dobe." Naruto tertunduk malu mendengar kenyataan yang dikatakan Sasuke. Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sasuke berbalik siap berjalan meninggalkan sang gadis, tapi lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti karena suara dari si gadis.

"Terus? nasibku bagaimana? aku tidak diperiksa?"

"Besok, saat pemeriksaan rutin lainnya."

Kepergian Sasuke membuat gadis manis tersebut merengut dan ia pun segera bergegas kembali ke kamarnya daripada akan terkena omelan Sasuke yang lainnya.

..

...

Namanya Uzumaki Naruko, gadis kelahiran 10 oktober ini merupakan pasien tetap di rumah sakit Konoha Internasional sejak setengah tahun yang lalu. Gadis dengan rambut kuning cerah yang panjang ini divonis memiliki penyakit kanker kantung empedu yang masih terbilang penyakit langka. Di Konoha, Naruko hanya tinggal seorang diri. Ibunya berada di Suna ikut bersama ayahnya karena ada suatu pekerjaan yang mengharuskan mereka tinggal disana.

Naruko seharusnya sekarang berada di jenjang perkuliahan, tetapi karena vonis yang diberikan dokter, memaksanya untuk tidak melanjutkan pendidikan. Pikirnya hanya percuma saja jika ia melanjutkan tetapi hidupnya bisa menghilang kapan saja.

"Selamat malam Naruko-chan." sapa seorang suster dengan rambut berwarna birunya.

"Malam suster Konan, mengantarkan makanan ya?" balas Naruko pada suster yang telah dikenalnya tersebut.

"Iya, makan malam hari ini masih seperti biasa. Tapi shhhttt… jangan bilang-bilang ke dokter Sasuke ya, karena aku menambahkan Tempura di makananmu."

"_Hontou_? _arigatou_ suster Konan."

Dengan lahapnya Naruko memakan makanan yang diberikan Konan. Bagi para suster disana, Naruko terkenal sebagai sosok yang ceria dan tidak rewel. Dokter – dokter muda dari divisi lainpun kadang terlihat sering sengaja melewati divisi tempat Naruko dirawat hanya untuk melihat keceriaan si gadis tersebut dan ada hal lain yang disukai mereka dari Naruko, adalah situs web-toon yang dimiliki Naruko.

"Naruko-chan, apa kau sudah mengupload cerita baru di _web-toonmu_ itu?" tanya Konan dengan wajah penasaran, wajar saja karena Konan adalah salah satu penyuka cerita web-toon yang dibuat Naruko.

"Belum, ini sedang aku kerjakan. Besok pagi baru bisa di cek."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu ya dan jangan lupa istirahat." pamit Konan pada Naruko dan dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyum manis dari Naruko.

Naruko sangat suka menggambar. ia ingin sekali masuk kuliah dengan jurusan animasi 3D, tetapi kembali penyakitnya menghentikan keinginannya tersebut. Selama ini Naruko sering mengupload cerita komiknya di sebuah situs bernama _web-toon_. Dimana ia selalu membuat cerita komik dengan tokoh Utama Sasuke.

...

...

Keesokan paginya, Naruko masih terlelap di alam mimpinya. sesekali ia tampak menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak dapat dimengerti. wajar jika jam telah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi tetapi ia belum juga terbangun karena semalaman mengerjakan web-toonnya.

Hari baru, hari yang membosankan juga buat Uchiha Sasuke. Dokter muda ini nampak mengerutkan dahinya dari jauh ketika melihat pemandangan dimana suster Konan bersama suster Shizune serta beberapa dokter lainnya sedang berkumpul di meja kedua suster itu sambil melihat ke sebuah komputer.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" suara berat Sasuke seketika membuat semuanya mendadak kaget.

"Eng… i-itu.. " Jugo salah seorang disana tampak sangat gugup mejawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memandang Jugo dari atas sampai bawah seakan-akan tengah mengintimidasinya.

"Kami sedang melihat hasil pemeriksaan nona Uzumaki." jawab Suigetsu salah seorang asissten Sasuke cepat.

"Hn," Sasuke nampak tak mau peduli lagi dengan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan dan melanjutkan perjalannya menuju ruang kerjanya.

Sebenarnya yang sedang mereka liat adalah hasil _upload webtoon_ terbaru dari Naruko, dimana disana terpampang gambar, sebuah komik dengan 6 panel. Gambar pertama gambar Naruko versi chibi sedang berlari mengejar seseorang, lalu gambar ke dua Sasuke versi chibi dengan muka juteknya dan seterusnya yang dimana komik tersebut menceritakan tentang kejadian kemarin.

Tentu saja, penggambaran Naruko tentang Sasuke yang _out of charcter_ sangat lucu sehingga membuat para dokter muda dan suster itu tertawa.

...

...

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di tempat sang tokoh pembicaraan hari ini nampak sedang berkutat di depan tumpukan kertas mengenai laporan-laporan kesehatan para pasiennya. Mata onyxnya tertumbuk pada satu laporan mengenai Uzumaki Naruko, tetapi ketika ingin melihatnya lebih lanjut kegiatannya terinterupsi oleh suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk,"

"Permisi dokter, ada yang ingin bertemu anda katanya dia mengetahui anda atas rekomendasi dari dokter Obito." jelas si suster berrambut coklat.

"Hn, suruh dia masuk."

Tak lama kemudian masuk seorang gadis cantik berambut sama seperti bunga khas dari Jepang duduk di hadapan Sasuke. Aroma cherry yang khas dari gadis itu membuat Sasuke terpaku sejenak karena mengenali betul aroma tersebut.

"Sakura?"

"Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke? benarkan?" Sakura tak kalah terkejut mendapati teman lamanya berada dihadapnnya saat ini. "Aaaah~ benar ini si Uchiha sombong itu 'kan? haissshh sekarang sudah menjadi dokter sekarang?"

"Hn, ada urusan apa kesini?"

"Hei Sasuke-kun, sapalah teman lamamu ini kau tidak kangen denganku?"

"Maaf saya sedang bekerja saat ini, bukan acara reunian."

"Baiklah, sombongnya masih melekat ya." Sakura tertawa kecil melihat sifat teman kecilnya yang tidak berubah sedikitpun. "Aku disuruh kesini sama dokter Obito, dimana selama ini dia yang menangani penyakitku. Tetapi beliau mendadak dipindah tugaskan di luar negeri."

"Kanker hati, itu penyakitmu kan?"

"Huum, bagaimana kondisi terakhirku ini Sasuke-kun?" Saat Sakura bertanya, nampak Sasuke terus menatap wajah gadis cantik itu dan sempat terpana lalu ia langsung mengembalikan stoic facenya dan mencari data kesehatan Sakura.

"Saat ini sedang stabil, asalkan tidak terlalu banyak beraktifitas. Untuk saat ini sebaiknya kamu dirawat disini selama tiga sampai lima hari untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut di laboratorium."

"Baiklah…."

...

...

Di dalam Kamar rawat tempat Naruko berada, Nampak gadis muda tersebut sudah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya dan tengah asik merias wajahnya dengan bedak yang tipis dan sedkit eyeliner. Namun ia segera menyembunyikan alat make-upnya karena tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka.

"Dokter Uchiha-teme!" tariaknya girang. "Apa kau datang untuk memeriksaku?"

Sasuke berjalan santai seakan-akan tak ada makhluk lain di dalam kamar tersebut, Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya karena kesal di acuhkan oleh Sasuke, tetapi wajahnya berubah menjadi tanda tanya ketika melihat seseorang berjalan di belakang Sasuke.

"Ini ranjangmu, nanti siang aku akan kemari melakukan pemerikasaan."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah memandangi ruang kamar rawatnya dan matanya terpaku pada seorang gadis muda yang sedang memandanginya dengan wajah lucu.

"Apa kamu dirawat disini juga?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Naruko segera menyadarkan lamunannya dan tersenyum manis pada wanita disampingnya.

"Iya, namaku Uzumaki Naruko _nee-chan_ sendiri siapa? pasien baru?"

"Aku Haruno Sakura dan betul aku pasien baru disini."

Naruko memandang Sakura dengan berbinar-binar, akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia dirawat di rumah sakit ini ia mendapatkan teman sekamar juga. Karena sifatnya yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain, dalam sekejap Sakura dan Naruko menjadi akrab dan ia menganggap Sakura seperti kakaknya sendiri.

...

...

Tak terasa hari-hari telah dilewati oleh Sakura dan Naruko, tetapi ada satu hal yang nampak jelas ada yang berubah dan itu membuat perasaan Naruko tidak nyaman.

"Besok, kau sudah boleh pulang dan datang lagi dua minggu lagi untuk pemeriksaan rutin." ujar Sasuke kepada Sakura saat berada dikamarnya.

Naruko yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu hanya bisa terbengong mencoba menjabarkan hal yang berubah dari Sasuke. Ya, dokter Uchiha Sasuke berubah menjadi- errrr - lebih lembut dalam berbicara walau wajahnya masih datar. Apa mungkin perubahannya itu karena…

"Baiklah, terima kasih Sasuke." jawab Sakura dengan lembut seperti biasa.

"Hn, apa perlu kupanggilkan taksi?" tawar Sasuke yang makin membuat Naruko melongo.

"Tidak perlu, aku naik kendaraan umum saja."

"Hn, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu dan jangan lupa dua minggu lagi."

Saat Sasuke sudah beranjak pergi, Naruko buru-buru mengejarnya untuk mengetes apakah perubahan itu hanya untuk dia saja atau memang sudah berubah.

"Dokter Uchihaaaa….." teriak Naruko yang lumayan keras sehingga Sasuke menoleh menatap gadis mungil itu berlari ke arahnya.

"Hn, ada apa?"

"Sakura-nee boleh pulang kan? apa aku juga boleh pulang?"

"Tidak."

"Heee kenapaa? kalau keluar sebentar? aku bosan di rumah sakit terus." Naruko mengerucutkan bibirnya bergaya ngambek kaya anak kecil.

"Memangnya kamu ada keluarga di luar sana? lagipula tubuhmu sedang tidak stabil jika terjadi sesuatu diluar sana bagaimana? jangan merepotkanku lagi." dengan datar dan dingin Sasuke mengucapkan hal yang tak ingin Naruko dengar.

"Oh begitu, saya permisi." Naruko berbalik badan dan kembali ke kamarnya dengan wajah tak bisa diartikan dan itu pertama kalinya juga Sasuke mendengar nada datar dari cara bicara Naruko.

...

...

...

Sudah dua hari Naruko mendiamkan Sasuke. Dia masih bercanda dan tertawa kepada suster dan dokter lain tapi pengecualian pada Sasuke. Sasuke marasa itu bukan hal yang pantas untuk dipikirkannya, tetapi setiap kali pemeriksaan harian ia menjadi pasien yang manis diam dan menurut. Biasanya ada aja celotehan dari bibir mungil itu bahkan tak jarang ia mendapati Naruko tak mau melihat wajahnya.

Hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa sesuatu yang tak disadarinya yaitu – sepi…

"Hahahahha… jadi Dokter Sui menembak suster Karin ya? cieeee nanti akan kubuatkan di _web-toon_ boleh ya."

Nampak Naruko tengah asik bercanda gurau dengan Suigetsu salah satu asissten Sasuke dan juga suster Karin di cafetaria. Memang siang itu sedang saatnya istirahat dan kedua orang yang bersama Naruko tersebut memang cukup akrab dengannya.

Sasuke yang baru saja masuk ke cafetaria melihat wajah gadis yang sedang tertawa bahagia itu, segera saja duduk disamping mereka tetapi dengan posisi membelakangi, bisa dikatakan ia ingin menguping apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Naruko-chan, jangan aku malu." Suigetsu menutup wajahnya yang nampak sudah memerah, seharusnya Karin sebagai cewe yang malu, tetapi malah Suigetsu yang malu.

"Hahah dokter Sui lucu banget." Naruko mulai meredakan tawanya dan menghapus airmata akibat tertawa. "Hah~ tapi suster Karin beruntung sekali ada yang menjaga sekarang, aku ingin sekali merasakan jatuh cinta seperti kalian."

Suigetsu dan Karin saling berpandangan, siapapun yang dekat Naruko tau kalau gadis itu hanya seorang diri di Konoha. Oleh karena itu mereka menjaga gadis itu agar tetap tersenyum.

"Suatu saat nanti akan ada yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta kok." Karin mengelus perlahan dan penuh sayang rambut pirang itu. "Untuk sekarang masih ada kami semua yang menyangimu Naru-chan."

"Hai! eh sudah jam setengah satu, sebentar lagi pemeriksaan harian. Aku kembali ke kamar ya."

Suigetsu dan Karin menatap lirih kepergian Naruko.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita ajak dia jalan-jalan?" ucap Suigetsu memecah keheningan.

"Jalan-jalan? boleh saja sih, aku merasa ia sangat kesepian, keliatan jelas dari pancaran matanya yang kosong. Ehmm.. kalau begitu kita ajak yang lain juga." usul Karin tapi intusiasnya terhenti ketika mengingat satu nama. "Bagaimana izin dengan Dokter Uchiha?"

"Biar aku yang atur, jika ia tak mengijinkan kita cari jalan lain. Ia tak berhak mengekang Naruko, dia tak pernah tau apa yang Naruko rasakan seperti kejadian dua hari lalu 'kan?"

"Iya, pertama kalinya aku mendengar Naruko menangis."

Perkataan dari Karin membuat Sasuke menghentikan acara makannya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak nyaman mendengar penuturan Karin tersebut, segera saja ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan cafetaria.

...

Naruko kembali ke kamarnya dengan diam, walaupun ia menyapa beberapa pasien, dokter dan suster selama perjalanan ke kamar tetapi hatinya masih sangat sakit akibat perkataan Sasuke tempo hari.

"Hah~ ayo Naruko kamu harus semangat!" Naruko berucap sendiri menyemangati dirinya.

Tak beberapa kemudian Sasuke masuk dan seperti biasa melakukan pemeriksaan rutin dan benar juga apa yang Sasuke rasakan, bahwa Naruko sedang menghindarinya.

"Tubuhmu sedang stabil, jika besok ingin pulang atau berjalan-jalan ku ijinkan." ujar Sasuke memancing Naruko, tetapi gadis itu tetap memberikan tatapan datar.

"Tidak perlu, percuma juga mau keluar aku tak memiliki siapa-siapa." jawabnya datar. "Dan juga aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapa-siapa jika terjadi sesuatu pada tubuh lemahku ini."

"Dobe,- "

"Maaf dok, jika sudah selesai bisa keluar? aku ingin istirahat, tubuhku lemas." Naruko memotong perkataan Sasuke dan tidur membelakangi tubuh Sasuke yang masih terdiam berdiri memandangi Naruko.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu."

Sasuke membuka pintu dengan kasar dan menutupnya juga seperti itu. Sebenarnya Naruko tidak sepenuhnya ingin tidur, ia hanya tak ingin melihat Sasuke yang membuatnya mengingat kembali perkataan menyakitkan itu.

...

Keesokan paginya, Naruko yang diberitahu oleh Karin dan Suigetsu bahwa mereka akan berjalan-jalan dengan yang lain, sudah siap dengan baju terusan berwarna kuning gading selaras dengan rambutnya yang digerai sehingga menerbangkan helaian rambut tersebut. Tetapi kedatangan Sasuke, membuatnya kaget.

"Shhtt suster Konan, kenapa bisa ada dokter Uchiha disini?" bisik Naruko pada konan yang sedang memasuka peralatan piknik.

"Entahlah mendadak ia mengatakan ingin ikut serta."

"Ah, jadi gak asik nih piknik kita kalau ada dia, yang ada suasana jadi suram." Naruko berkata dengan gaya hiperbolanya, membuat Sasuke yang mencuri dengar berdeham dengan kencang. Tapi dengan segera Naruko mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Yosh! karena semua sudah siap mari kita berangkat!" teriak Suigetsu yang di sahut penuh semangat dengan semuannya.

...

...

...

_London bridge is falling down~ falling down~_

_London bridge Is falling down ~_

_My fairy lady_~

Naruko berdendang ringan menyanyikan lagu anak-anak khas dari negeri ratu Elizabeth tersebut, membuat beberapa orang yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil.

"Naruko, kenapa kamu menyanyikan lagu anak-anak seperti itu?" tanya Karin yang duduk di depan Naruko.

"Hmmm kenapa ya? karena aku suka aja." jawabnya polos dibalas dengan dengusan mengejek dari Sasuke.

"Gadis seumuranmu harusnya menyanyikan lagu percintaan." Konan menambahi.

"Cinta? hahahah tak terpikirkan olehku. Jangankan soal cinta, soal kesembuhanku saja belum jelas." tawa Naruto yang malah membuat yang lainnya terdiam.

"Kau bisa sembuh." akhirnya keluar juga suara dari Sasuke.

"Ya ya kalau aku sakit terus menerus, yang ada hanya merepotkan dokter Uchiha saja." Sasuke memandang Naruko dengan tatapan tak suka atas pernyataan gadis tersebut. "Hoaaammm! tiba-tiba aku merasa mengantuk."

..

..

..

…To Be Continue…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Be Friends – bagian ke 2**

Disclaimer by: Masashi Kishimoto

_inspired story : from one of scene __**scent of the woman**__._

this fic by: Kanon1010

* * *

...

Tak lama kemudian, mereka semua sampai disebuah bukit yang terletak memang tak begitu jauh dari rumah sakit berada. Konan dan Karin menyiapkan perlengkapan piknik mulai dari makanan, hingga alas untuk mereka duduk. Sedangkan yang laki-laki seperti Suigetsu, dan Jugo sedang berjalan-jalan melihat keadaan sekitar bersama Naruko, kalau Sasuke? jangan ditanya mana mau dokter muda tersebut mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti lainnya.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai makan!" seru Naruko dengan semangat setelah ia kembali dari acara jalan-jalannya.

Begitu Naruko hendak mengambil potongan tempura yang menggoda iman itu, tangannya segera ditepis oleh Sasuke, "Minum dulu sebelum makan." ucapnya seraya menyerahkan tempat minum berwarna biru tersebut.

"Tapi aku belum haus dok," bantah Naruko yang merasa acara makannya terganggu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat wajah tersebut sangat menggemaskan.

"Lebih baik minum dulu, agar perutmu tidak kaget ketika mendapatkan makanan dan jangan melawan." perintah Sasuke dengan ciri khas tatapan mengerikannya itu. Naruko pun memilih menurut mengikuti perkataan Sasuke, daripada acara pikniknya berubah menjadi acara ceramah dari Sasuke lebih baik ia menurut saja.

Acara makan-makan itu pun bisa dibilang sangat meriah, dimana kadang Naruko dan Suigetsu berebut hendak memakan chiken katsu sisa satu buatan Karin lalu tak disangka malah Jugo yang memakan chiken katsu tersebut dengan tampang tak berdosa, membuat Suigetsu dan Naruko cemberut.

Sasuke yang Cuma diam dari tadi juga kadang-kadang mengeluarkan suaranya untuk sekedar memarahi Naruko yang selebor dan juga sempatnya saja dia membawa obat untuk Naruko.

Acara piknik tersebut, membuat Naruko melupakan kesedihannya terhadap Sasuke dan ia bertingkah seperti biasa di depan Sasuke. Saat ini Naruko sedang bernyanyi bersama Konan dengan diiringi petikan gitar dari Jugo, tetapi kesenangan mereka segera terinterupsi oleh bunyi telepon dari Sasuke.

"Hn?...Apa! segera berikan pertolongan pertama, minta tolong dokter Nara untuk menangani, sementara saya menuju kesana." wajah Sasuke nampak panik setelah menerima telepon barusan.

"Kita kemabali ke Rumah Sakit."

"Ada apa dok? bukankah ini hari libur kami?" Karin menatap Sasuke dengan bingung, karena merasa hari ini tidak ada jadwal pasien pemeriksaan dan bukankah disana ada suster dan dokter lainnya.

"Pasien Haruno mendadak kumat dan sekarang berada di UGD, kita harus segera kesana."

Segera saja mereka bergegas merapihkan peralatan piknik dan beranjak pergi dari bukti tersebut. Sepanjang jalan tak henti-hentinya Sasuke mengecek keadaan Sakura melalui telepon dengan Shikamaru dan Naruko yang memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke hanya bisa diam.

"Maaf ya Naru-chan, acara kita jadi berantakan." Karin meminta maaf kepada Naruko.

"Tidak apa-apa sus, tadi juga sudah menyenangkan kok terima kasih sudah mengajakku berpergian. Segeralah suster bertugas, para dokter pasti membutuhkan anda." senyum Naruko maklum.

"Baiklah, kau segera kemabli ke kamar dan beristirahat." Karin lari dengan tergesah menuju ruang UGD dengan membawa peralatan medis.

Tanpa mereka sadari sebenarnya wajah Naruko sudah pucat dengan keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya. Namun karena Naruko suka berdandan, dengan _make up_ itulah ia menutupi wajah pucatnya. Naruko meringis memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit, sambil berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya di lantai 3.

Sesampainya di kamar rawatnya Naruko tidak dapat menahan sakitnya lagi dan segera meminum obatnya. Sekitar lima menit kemudian sakitnya berkurang dan ia terlelap dalam kegelapan akibat efek samping dari obat tersebut.

…

…

* * *

….…

"Engh….. jam berapa ini?"

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 20.00 dimana terakhir Naruko minum obat sekitar pukul 15.00 yang berarti ia telah tertidur selama lima jam. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, ketika ingin mengambil minuman di meja samping ranjang matanya menangkap sosok berpakaian putih dengan rambut hitam emo.

'_Dokter Uchiha?'_

Ia melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di menghadap ranjang teman sekamar Naruko, yaitu Sakura dan yang semakin membuat Naruko kaget adalah ketika Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura yang tertidur di ranjang dan menempelkannya di pipi porslennya. Mendadak Naruko merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di ulu hatinya dan mengutuk dirinya mengapa terbangun disaat yang tidak tepat.

Keinginan untuk mengambil minum diurungkannya dan ia kembali menutup mata berharap alam sadar segera membawanya. Meskipun ia menutup mata, tak dapat dipungkiri air mata itu keluar dengan sendirinya, ia tak tau sejak kapan ia menaruh rasa kepada dokter judes itu. Sayangnya ia telah patah hati bahkan sebelum mengungkapan perasaannya karena ia tau bahwa Sakura adalah kekasih Sasuke atau mungkin bukan kekasih, tetapi orang yang dicintai Sasuke dan perubahan sifat 'lembut' Sasuke hanya ditunjukan kepada seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura.

..

…..

"Naru_-chan_! lagi ngapain?"

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di ranjang Naruko, dimana gadis muda tersebut sedang asik dengan laptopnya. Meskipun ia mengetahui Sakura adalah wanita yang dicintai Sasuke, tak membuatnya membenci Sakura karena ia sudah menganggap Sakura seperti kakaknya. Lagipula bukan salah Sakura, mereka telah saling mengenal sejak lama sedangkan Naruko mengenal Sasuke belum genap 3 tahun.

"Lagi liat berita tentang konser Yuuya Matsushita, mau banget nonton." Naruko mengigiti ibu jarinya seperti anak kecil yang merajuk.

"Yasudah nonton saja memang kenapa?"

"Saku_-nee_ tau sendiri si dokter Uchiha-teme itu gak akan bolehin aku nonton konser dan juga lihat ketentuan konser itu. Aku harus menuliskan alasan kenapa aku mau nonton konser Yuuya biar dapat dua tiket secara FREE!"

"Bagaimana jika aku membantumu membuatkan cerita?"

"Benarkah, cerita apa ?"

"Ada deh, semoga kamu mendapatkan tiket gratis itu. Memangnya tiket satu lagi buat siapa?" tanya Sakura sambil mengetikkan kepada official Yuua Matsushita.

"Belum tau, Saku_-nee_ mau ikut?" tawar Naruko.

"_Gomen_, tanggal segitu aku ada acara dengan kekasihku." balas Sakura dengan senyum menyesal.

Naruko terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar kata kekasih dari bibir Sakura, berarti Sasuke tidak akan bisa datang. Meskipun ia tak pergi memangnya dokter arogan itu mau menemaninya.

"Hmmm akan kupikirkan nanti tiketnya buat siapa deh."

Naruko membuka peralatan _make up_nya dan mulai memoleskan sedikit bedak dan lipgloss. Sakura yang melihat tingkah laku Naruko jengah dan mengambil tisu lalu mengelapnya pada muka Naruko.

"Hei, di umurmu segini jangan terlalu banyak _bermake up_ nanti kulitmu bisa rusak."

"Tak apalah _nee-chan_ toh kapan lagi aku bisa berdandan, hidupku juga tak lama lagi." Sakura terdiam mendengar suara Naruko yang sedkit lirih namun masih asik dengan _lipgloss_ yang dipoles ke bibir pink itu.

"Tapi apa kau tau Naru_-chan_, kalau wajahmu itu sudah cantik tanpa harus mendapatkan polesan _make up_."

Naruko menutup tempat bedaknya dan berkaca melihat hasil wajahnya yang nampak lebih segar. "Iya, tapi kalau tidak di _make up_ wajah pucatku akan terlihat _nee-chan_ dan juga lihat pipiku mulai kempot." Naruko membuat pipinya nampak menirus, namun Sakura langsung ketawa melihat tingkah anak tersebut dan mencubit pipi Naruko.

"Hey! kurus dari mana? lihat pipimu ini tembem sekali Naru_-chan_."

Sakura dan Naruko pun tertawa dengan riang. Kehadiran Sakura membuat Naruko yang seringkali kesepian di kamar rawatnya menjadi lebih hidup, meskipun Sakura biasanya hanya dirawat sekitar tiga hari dan baru datang lagi seminggu atau dua minggu kemudian.

Keesokan harinya ketika pemeriksaan rutin, entah ada angin apa Sasuke bersikap sangat jutek dengan aura marah campur kesal membuatnya semakin suram.

"Bisakah kau hapus _web-toon_mu itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara datarnya ketika telah selesai memeriksa Naruko.

"Maksud dokter?"

"Cih, jangan sok memberikan tatapan polos dan pura-pura tidak tau seperti itu. Tentu saja otak _dobe_mu masih mengerti dengan jelas apa yang kumaksud." Sasuke mulai hilang kendali menindas Naruko, Sakura yang melihat sikap Sasuke yang kejam mencoba menenangkan Naruko yang terlihat shock dilabrak secara mendadak. "Kau tau, karena _web-toon_ aneh dan gak jelasmu itu, imageku jadi semakin jelek, kau mau menghinaku? lakukan didepanku sekarang juga jangan melalui gambar murahan itu."

"SASUKE!" Sakura berteriak pada Sasuke yang mulutnya semakin tajam. Naruko hanya tertunduk takut. Ia takut melihat tatapan Sasuke yang berkilat marah.

"Ta-tapi bukan maksudku menjelekan dokter. Aku hanya – "

"Hanya apa? hanya mengeluarkan unek-unekmu? cih, tolong anda hapus semuanya dalam waktu 24 jam dari sekarang. Jika masih ada lebih baik anda pindah ke rumah sakit lain dimana ada dokter yang bisa menerima seorang pasien seperti anda. Permisi!"

Bahkan ia tak memberikan kesempatan kepada Naruko untuk menjelaskan maksud _web-toon _tersebut dibuat. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangisan, Sakura merasa kasihan kepada Naruko yang mendapatkan kata-kata tak pantas dari Sasuke, maka ia memeluk sekaligus mengelus-ngelus punggung Naruko.

"Naruko, _daijoubu desuka_?" pertanyaan bodoh yang diajukan Sakura, apa ia nampak baik-baik saja? tapi ia bingun mau mengatakan apa.

"_Un_, _heki desu_." Naruko melepas pelukan Sakura dan beranjak keluar kamar.

"Mau kemana?"

Naruko berbalik menghadap Sakura dengan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan. "Ke taman, mencari angin." kemudian ia menutup pintu kamar dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menatap pintu tersebut dengan tatapan sendu.

Gadis itu tetap senyum dibalik wajah pucatnya, tanpa air mata. Namun jika lebih teliti kalian akan melihat bibir bawahnya terluka akibat ia mengigit bibir itu untuk menahan tangis dan stubuhnya dua kali lebih rapuh dari biasanya.

…...

**Tok…tok..tok..**

Terdengar sebuah suaran gumaman yang menandakan sosok yang mengetuk pintu tersebut diijinkan masuk.

"Sasuke," Ternyata Sakura yang mendatangi Sasuke di ruang kerjanya.

"Jika ingin membicarakan masalah nona Uzumaki sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat," Sasuke _to the point_ terhadap maksud kedatangan Sakura, bahkan sebelum wanita itu membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tau, aku tak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur. Tapi, ucapanmu tadi sudah keterlaluan Sasuke! apa kau tau maksud dia membuat _web-toon_ itu apa? apa kau tau betapa menyakitkannya kata-kata yang kau lontarkan padanya? dia Cuma gadis berumur 21 tahun yang masa mudanya terenggut dengan penyakit. Tak bisakah kau sebagai dokter mengerti kondisi pasienmu sendiri."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan kesal. Ia heran kenapa dulu saat masih sekolah ia menyukai pria tersebut, untung saja sekarang ia memliki kekasih yang jauh lebih baik dari Sasuke.

"Sudah? apa kau sadar dia mempermalukanku dengan gambar murahan itu! ia membuatku jadi bahan tertawaan."

"Apa bahan tertawa? _oh, come on_ Tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang jenius, mereka menertawakan gambar Naru_-chan_ bukan menertawakanmu. Makanya bersosialisasilah sedikit Sasuke." Sakura beranjak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke, ia sedikit muak melihat temannya itu tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Sasukepun menghentikan kegiatannya dan melempar pulpen yang sedaritadi digenggamnya dengan erat, meluapkan kekesalannya.

…

…

* * *

_**flashback pagi, pukul 07.00**_

Sasuke yang baru saja tiba di rumah sakit dan hendak menuju ruangannya, mendadak berhenti dan berbelok ke arah ruangan instalasi dimana disana sedang berkumpul beberapa dokter, suster bahkan asisstennya. Sasuke menyeritkan dahi karena penasaran dengan yang terjadi disana maka, ia mengintip kegiatan para suster dan dokter tersebut.

"Hahaha episode hari ini sangat lucu, Naru_-chan_ pintar sekali menggambar." Suigetsu tertawa dengan mata yang masih fokus ke layar monitor.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" karena mereka asik dengan yang sedang dilihat, maka mereka tak menyadari bahwa yang sedang bertanya adalah Sasuke.

"Itu, Naru_-chan_ baru update _web-toon_ terbarunya. Lucu banget liat dokter Uchiha berubah jadi kalem sama Naruko hahahha" Suigetsu tertawa lagi.

"Hmm apa kalian ingin mendapat detensi karena tidak bekerja?" nampak urat kemarahan muncul di pelipisnya. Semuanya langsung sadar bahwa itu suara Sasuke yang datar, suster Shizunepun langsung menclose monitornya namun keburu dicegah Sasuke.

"Jangan di matikan, saya mau melihatnya." Sasuke menatap layar monitor dimana disana ada bentuk Sasuke dalam bentuk chibi dan Naruko chibi yang tertidur di ranjang dan Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya sedih dengan efek gambar hujan.

Diakhir gambar ada catatan kecil yang dibuat Naruko:

'_**Senangnya~ jika Dokter Uchiha ganteng itu mau melakukan sama seperti yang kugambar seperti ini. Kyaaa aku jadi malu deh, pembaca sekalian jadi tau kalau aku kesengsem sama si dokter judes itu. Meskipun ini semua hanya khayalanku saja, mungkin saja suatu saat nanti ini bisa terwujud hehehe :p….**_

_**Selamat melaksanakan aktivitis seperti biasa minna! tunggu episode selanjutnya dalam cerita Aku dan dokter kesukaanku.. mata raishuuu…'**_

Flashback OFF

* * *

Setelah membaca itu, Sasuke merasa bahwa Naruko sedang menghinanya melalui gambar tersebut dan seperti yang kita ketahui. Tanpa berbasa basi ia melabrak Naruko dan menyuruh gadis itu menghapus semuanya.

Dari balik matanya ia melihat tubuh Naruko bergetar, ia merasa Naruko sangat takut padanya saat ini. Namun kemarahan telah membuatakan rasa prihatin dan kasihan kepada gadis tersebut sekaligus melumpuhkan logikanya.

…

…

…

Ditaman Naruko memandang foto ayah dan ibunya, ia merasa rindu sekali kepada kedua sosok tersebut. Ia lebih baik mengikuti kemana orang tuanya pergi dari pada berada disini, disebuah tempat yang katanya menyembuhkan orang sakit tapi menurut Naruko tempat ini makin memperburuk kesehatannya. Tak terasa air mata itu mengalir.

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san_… mendadak Naru merasa kakek sudah menjemput Naru. Apa kalian mengijinkan Naru pergi bersama kakek?" Naruko masih meneteskan air matanya yang ia tahan dari tadi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menerpa pipinya, ternyata itu sebuah sapu tangan dari salah seorang pasien juga. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjang, bukan kesan cantik yang Naruko lihat, melainkan tampan dan menawan. Naruko merasa baru melihat sosok tersebut.

"_Crying won't help you_." ujar pemuda tersebut.

"_I know, but I just can't help myself_." balas Naruko yang kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke foto kedua orang tuannya.

"Hyuuga Neji," pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya mengenalkan diri. "Pakailah sapu tangan ini."

"Terima kasih Hyuuga-san, namaku Uzumaki Naruko." balas Naruko dengan senyum setelah mengelap air matanya. "Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu, apa kau pasien baru?"

"Hey apa kau petugas sensus rumah sakit ini?" balas Neji dengan sedikit candaan yang ternyata berhasil membuat Naruko tertawa pelan.

"Bukan begitu, namun aku ini pasien tetap disini sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Jadi bisa dibilang aku hapal dengan pasien disini."

"Baru kemarin kok, cuma habis operasi usus buntu mungkin lusa juga sudah boleh pulang."

Naruko memandang iri, mendengar Neji sudah boleh pulang. "Enaknya aku juga ingin pulang." Naruko memainkan jari telunjuknya sambil merajuk kecil.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?" Neji yang biasanya pendiam meskipun tak seperti Sasuke, merasa bisa berbicara bebas dengan gadis disebelahnya saat ini.

"_Kaa-san dan tou-san_ sedang berada di Suna, sedangkan aku sendirian di Konoha lagipula penyakitku tak mengijinkan aku kembali pulang." balas Naruko seakan-akan penyakitnya itu biasa saja, namun beda dengan Neji yang lumayan kaget.

"Kalau begitu! karena kita sekarang teman, bolehkah aku sering menjengkumu? bagaimana?"

"Dengan senang hati…" Naruko tersenyum tulus pada Neji, lagipula firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Neji bukanlah pria yang jahat.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar ke kamar? nampaknya langit mulai menggelap."

Naruko hanya menganggukan kepala menerima tawaran Neji. Apa yang dikatakan Neji benar juga tak lama kemudian hujan menguyur bumi, sekaligus mengguyur dua hati. Hati yang merasa sejuk dan yang merasa panas.

..

..

…...

Dua hari Sasuke mengacuhkan Naruko, dan Naruko juga tak berani berbicara atau menyapa Sasuke. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas tatapan kemarahan Sasuke, bahkan setiap pemeriksaan rutin ia tak mau menatap wajah Sasuke.

Sudah dua hari pula sosok Hyuuga Neji menjenguk Naruko. Kadang pemuda itu membawakan es krim atau sekantong besar permen. Kehadiran Neji memberi warna tersendiri buat Naruko, bukan ia menyukai dalam arti lain ia masih tetap menyukai Sasuke cuma ia hanya takut pada Sasuke. Neji ia anggap sebagai sosok teman yang menyenangkan.

"Naruko, kita ke cafetaria setelah pemeriksaanmu ini ya." ajak Neji ketika di hari ke empat ia mengunjungi Naruko.

Saat ini status Neji sebagai pasien telah hilang, sekarang ia berubah status sebagai penjenguk tetap Naruko. Seperti sekarang dimana Naruko sedang menjalani pemeriksaan rutinnya Neji menjenguk dan memberikan semangat ketika Naruko meringis kesakitan saat darahnya diambil.

"Tahan ya Naru_-chan_." ucap suster Karin ketika hendak mengambil darah Naruko untuk kedua kalinya.

"Enghh Ahh…. sa-sakii-i-t."

Wajah Naruko menjadi lebih pucat dengan bulir-bulir keringat membasahi wajahnya, namun ia merasa sedikit tenang ketika merasakan tangan Neji menggenggam tangannya. Ia merasa seperti ada yang menjadi sandarannya melalui rasa sakit tersebut.

"Habis ini, kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat." kata Sasuke pada Naruko yang telah selesai diperiksa. Ia hendak membantu Naruko bangun namun pergerakannya segera ditepis oleh Neji yang sudah memapah Naruko lebih dulu.

"Kami permisi dok, dan terima kasih." Neji juga mewakili apa yang ingin dikatakan Naruko.

Sebenarnya beberapa hari ini Sasuke sedikit geram dengan kehadiran Neji yang secara tiba-tiba. Neji yang tak pernah absen menjenguk Naruko dan Neji orang pertama yang muncul setelah selama satu setengah tahun ini tidak ada yang menemani Naruko saat darahnya diambil ataupun pemeriksaan lainnya.

Setelah insiden kemarah Sasuke, ketika sedang peninjauan rutin Naruko meminta maaf dan menunjukan ia telah menghapus semua komiknya. Sasuke yang baru bisa menjernihkan pikirannya kembali bersikap lunak, walaupun ego tingginya belum mau meminta maaf atas ucapan kasarnya pada Naruko. Meskipun begitu, ia melihat dengan jelas gadis itu setiap melihat atau bertemu dengannya menjadi ketakutan.

"Heh apa benar pemuda itu kekasih Naruko?" salah seorang suster bergosip di koridor ketika melihat Neji yang mendorong kursi roda yang ditempat Naruko.

"Masa sih? bukanya Naruko itu menyukai dokter Uchiha ya?"

"Tapi kayanya udah nggak deh, apalagi semenjak dokter Uchiha memarahinya habis-habisan gara-gara _web-toon_ itu.

"Hari-hari kita jadi membosankan karena tidak bisa baca komik buatan Naru-chan lagi.

"Iya."

Sasuke yang mendengar hal tersebut merasa ada yang tak wajar dalam dirinya. Hanya mendengar nama 'Naruko' berbagai perasaan aneh ia rasakan. Apa karena gadis itu sudah tak lagi menggodanya? apa karena gadis itu sudah tak lagi mengajaknya bercanda dan memilih tertawa bersama pemuda Hyuuga itu?

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya pelan dan berjalan kembali ke ruangannya, namun lagi-lagi sosok pembicaraan yang mengacaukan pendengarannya tadi kembali menganggu penglihatannya.

Sasuke tak bisa tidak melihat ke arah jendela dimana Naruko sedang duduk sendiri di kursi roda, menikmati angin sore. Tanpa perintah dari otaknya kaki Sasuke seakan bergerak sendiri menghampiri pasiennya tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang kembali ke kamarmu 'kan?"

Naruko masih menatap lurus pemandangan para pasien yang tengah berjalan-jalan sekitar area taman di rumah sakit ini. "Hanya menikmati angin sore apa tak boleh juga?"

"Hn."

Keheningan melingkupi mereka sekitar dua menit, namun bagi Sasuke itu terasa lumayan lama hingga Naruko memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Dokter,"

"Hn?"

"Apa dokter bisa menari tango?"…..

…

…

….

…...**To Be Continue**…...

* * *

Pojokan Kanon1010 :

hontouni arigatou, buat yang udah baca, review, fav dan juga follow cerita ini. sejak awal karakter ini memang kanon buat untuk Naruko. MAAF! buat neji yang amat sangat OOC! ga tau kenapa langsung kepikiran Neji, daripada Gaara atau Shikamaru.

_makasih banget, buat yang review seperti : _

**Neerval-Li** : syukurlah kalau kamu suka ficnya, semoga masih mau membaca kelanjutannya ya . mungkin mereka akan akur tapi ga akur banget juga *author labil* hahah ^^

**Atsumi** : makasih, ini idenya juga karena terinsiprasi salah satu scene dari drama korea kok. untuk sembuh atau nggak Kanon juga masih abu-abu nih, dan kenapa gak angst karena kanon masih belum tau endingnya akan angst atau nggak. lagipula menurut kanon ini kurang angst. makasih udah baca ya ^^

**Izanami Kayo** : yup ini sudah lanjut! biasa lah sasuteme itu cowo tsundere *eh* hihiihih

**Moku-chan** : udah kanon tulis kok kalau cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu scene drama korea 'scent of of women'…. whooo~ sangat sennag bisa update kilat jika tangan tidak malas hahahah XDD

**dwidobechan** : makasih dwi ^^

**TanuKuma** : asikk ada yang penasaran *joget-joget* apa lanjutannya memuaskan?

**NamikazeNoah** : endingnya masih abu-abu kanon galau. ahhahah XDD

**MoodMaker** : senangnya ada yang mau nunggu kelanjutan fic kanon.. salam kenal juga MM ^^

**dhekyu** : namanya juga Sasuke, kalo ga dingin dia ga terkenal *dichidori* ^^

**Vipris **: wah kanon belom tau nih mau berapa chapter, kanon mengikuti arus mood aja hihiih. Nah udah tau Sasuke suka siapa?

**HimeLOVE** : Yup! memang dari drama itu, kanon juga sudah tulis inspired storynya di chapter 1. tapi Kanon gak akan buat sama persis seperti drama itu jadi ada yang berbeda. semoga hime menikmatinya ya ^^

YOSH! sebelum closing, kanon mau ngucapin MAKASIH LAGI! buat yang sudah pilih FIC kanon untuk masuk di salah satu nominasi IFA 2012. makasih fic kanon sudah diapresiasi dengan baik oleh kalian semua selama dua tahun ini masuk terus di nominasi, sekali lagi makasih semuanya/. ^^

_bye minna see you next chapter~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Be Friends – bagian ke 3**

Disclaimer by: Masashi Kishimoto

_inspired story : from one of scene __**scent of the woman**__._

this fic by: Kanon1010

* * *

"Dokter," panggil Naruko dikala matanya masih menatap lurus ke arah taman.

"Hn?"

"Apa dokter bisa menari tango?"

"…"

"…"

Butuh waktu dua detik bagi Sasuke untuk mencerna perkataan Naruko.

"Tidak." balas Sasuke singkat, meskipun di dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa maksud dengan pertanyaan mendadak yang ditujukan Naruko untuknya.

Naruko akhirnya menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Begitu ya, ku kira dokter bisa."

"Memangnya ada ap –" ucapan Sasuke terputus sejenak karena terdengar suara yang lebih besar menginterupsi suaranya. "Naruko!" ternyata itu adalah suara Neji yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan sebuah minuman digenggamannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa dok, saya permisi dulu maaf mengganggu anda." Naruko mendorong kursi rodanya dan menuju ke arah Neji, dimana ditempatnya Neji telah sigap menggantikan Naruko mendorong kursi rodanya dan membawanya kembali ke kamar.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? tentu saja dibalik wajah datarnya satu kata terngiang-ngiang sejak tadi yaitu kata 'Tango'.

…

…

…..…

Pukul 21.00 waktu Konoha, Naruko terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa sedikit nyeri dibagian perutnya dan kepala yang pusing. Ia mencoba memencet tombol pemanggil perawat namun sia-sia saja, tenaga yang ia miliki tak cukup kuat untuk menjangkau alat tersebut. Beruntunglah Sakura yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar dan melihat Naruko dalam keadaan sekarat langsung membantu gadis itu dan memanggil Sasuke.

Pukul 21.30, Naruko sudah kembali tenang setelah mendapatkan perawatan dari Sasuke dan juga diberikan obat.

"Sasuke," panggilan Sakura hanya dibalas gumaman tak jelas dari Sasuke. "Bolehkah aku minta sedikit bantuan darimu?."

Sasuke memasukan tangannya dalam kantung jas putihnya. "Bantuan?"

"Bisakah kau menemaniku hari minggu nanti datang ke Konoha square?" Sasuke yang hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya mengisyaratkan agar Sakura meneruskan perkataannya. "Temani aku datang kesebuah acara disana, karena pacarku mendadak tak bisa menemaniku kesana. Kau mau kan?"

"Hn."

"Apa itu artinya kau mau?" Sakura nampak bahagia mendapat jawaban Sasuke.

"Baiklah, jam berapa?"

"Jam 3 sore kita berangkat dari rumah sakit saja ya."

"Hn."

"Makasih banyak Sasuke, sekarang kau istirahatlah biar Naruko aku yang jaga. Malam ini dokter jaga Suigetsu dan Juugo kan?"

"Hn, selamat malam." kemudian Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar rawat tersebut. Tak lupa sebelum ia keluar, ia sempat memperhatikan wajah Naruko yang damai di dalam mimpinya. Sasuke sempat terdiam memandang wajah itu, wajah Naruko yang ia tau adalah wajah penuh senyum, tawa kadang pula disertai rajukan seperti anak kecil. Tapi jika sedang dalam pose seperti ini, ia merasa wajah gadis itu nampak seperti gadis lugu dan dewasa.

…

…

"Naruko! lihat, lihat aku punya kejutan." Sakura mengguncangkan tubuh Naruko yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang sambil bercermin memastikan _makeupnya _sudah sempurna.

"Aduh, _nee-chan_ ada apa sih? nanti _make up_ ku hancur nih."

"Ih anak ini, lebih milih atau… Tadaaa!" Sakura mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan menunjukkannya di hadapan Naruko.

"Kyaaaaa! _make up_ tiket konser Yuuya Matsushita! aku menang ya _nee-chan_?" Naruko merebut tiket konser tersebut dari tangan Sakura dan loncat-loncatan kegirangan.

"Ets! bukan kamu yang menang tapi aku donk, yang buat cerita 'kan aku." ujar Sakura dengan sombongnya. Perlahan Naruko menghampiri Sakura dengan cengiran lebarnya lalu memeluk sosok wanita yang lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"Iya… iya… Saku_-nee_ yang paling cuantik, dan keren makasih ya udah menangin tiket konser ini buatku." kemudian Naruko mengecup pipi Sakura dengan penuh semangat membuat Sakura tertawa.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Naruko dan mengajaknya duduk kembali. "Tiket konser itu ada dua, yang satu lagi siapa yang akan kau ajak?"

"Hmmm siapa ya?" sejenak Naruko berpikir lalu ia menjentikan jarinya. "Aha, aku tau! _nee-chan_ tunggu sini ya semoga dia mau."

Dengan cepat Naruko memakai sendal khusus pasien rumah sakit dan berlari ke arah seseorang yang ingin diajaknya. Dari jauh hanya terdengar teriakan Sakura dan beberapa suster lainnya yang mengatakan 'Hati-hati' namun tak digubris oleh gadis tersebut.

…

**tok…tok…tok…**

"Hn, masuk." balas sosok tersebut dari dalam ruangannya.

"Permisi, dokter Uchiha boleh masuk?" Naruko memasukan setengah tubuhnya mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan orang tersebut di dalam.

"Hn, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_. "Ada keluhan?"

Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengeluarkan tiket yang baru saja ia terima dari Sakura. "Lihat dok, aku memenangkan tiket konser Yuuya Matsushita."

"Terus?" balas Sasuke tak se-excited Naruko.

"Ih si dokter ini, tentu saja aku mengajakmu untuk nonton bersama, apa dokter mau menemaniku? ya anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku lagi, aku merasa dokter belum sepenuhnya memaafkan perbuatanku mengenai kartun itu." Naruko memainkan ujung bajunya, pertanda gugup.

"Kapan?"

"Hari Minggu di _Konoha Concert Hall_ jam 3 sore, apa dokter bisa?"

Seketika Sasuke ingat akan janjinya menemani Sakura hari minggu nanti. Disatu sisi ada kesempatan berjalan berdua bersama Sakura di sisi lain yang tak ia mengerti, ia tak mau menghancurkan harapan gadis dihadapannya tersebut.

"Maaf, saya ada acara hari tersebut."

Seketika senyuman yang mengembang di wajah Naruko hilang dalam sekejap, ia tersenyum maklum meskipun ia sedih karena kesempatan bisa lebih dekat dengan dokter judes itu lenyap.

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu saya permisi dokter dan maaf mengganggu waktu anda." Naruko berpamitan tanpa melihat wajah Sasuke, ia tak ingin Sasuke melihat wajah kecewannya. Sasukepun bukan orang bodoh yang tak bisa melihat pancaran kecewa Naruko.

Tak lama kemudian setelah pintu ruangannya ditutup sosok Naruko muncul lagi dibalik pintu. "Maaf dok lupa nanya, apa aku boleh keluar untuk nonton konser tersebut?" Naruko menggarukkan belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Aku hanya takut nanti dikira kabur dari rumah sakit karena tidak mendapatkan ijin darimu."

"Hn, boleh."

"Terima kasih dok." Narukopun menyunggingkan senyumnya untuk Sasuke dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Di tengah jalan menuju kamarnya Naruko bertemu Neji yang lagi-lagi datang untuk menjenguknya. Melihat tiket konser di tangan Naruko, Neji menawarkan diri menemaninnya nonton konser tersebut.

"Jam setengah dua aku jemput dari rumah sakit ya, jadi kita tidak terlambat sampai disana." ujar Neji sambil mengetikkan pengingat di ponselnya.

"Siap! makasih ya udah mau nemenin Naru."

"_Anything for you_."

Sebaris kalimat yang membuat Naruto merona. Ia menyukai Neji, tapi bukan suka seperti perasaannya pada Sasuke. Dari jauh Sosok Sasuke yang tak sengaja lewat dekat kamar Naruko setelah mengambil laporan dari laboratorium mengenai kondisi pasiennya, sedikit mengepalkan tangannya ketika melihat Neji yang sedang mengusap kepala Naruko dan wajah merona Naruko yang makin membuat mood Sasuke mendadak buruk.

"Dokter, ini laporan mengenai nona Namikaze tertinggal." seorang suster dari bagian lab menghampiri Sasuke dan memebrikan laporan yang tertinggal tersebut.

"Hn." Sasukepun melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali ke ruangannya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti dengan rasa kesal yang membuat badmood seketika itu dikarenakan apa, mungkin ia harus mengunjungi temannya Kabuto yang memiliki profesi sebagai psikiater.

_Poor _Sasuke, ia merasa ia sudah gila akibat perasaan yang belum disadarinya itu…

...

* * *

**Hari minggu, pukul 15.00 waktu Konoha.**

Satu kata untuk kondisi _Konoha Concert Hall saat_ ini, yaitu PENUH. Ternyata banyak sekali yang datang untuk menonton konser dari penyanyi berwajah tampan tersebut. Tangan Neji tak pernah lepas menggenggam tangan Naruko untuk jaga-jaga saja biar Naruko tak hilang di kerumunan orang-orang itu.

Naruko dan Neji mendapatkan posisi di bangku _VVIP,_ karena tiket yang dimenangkannya memang khusus tiket _VVIP_.

"Naru, kau belum cerita bagaimana caranya Sakura itu memenangkan tiket ini? memangnya cerita seperti apa yang dibuatnya?" Neji berbisik di telinga Naruko, mengingat lampu mulai sedikit meredup menandakan bahawa acara segera dimulai.

"Aku juga kurang tau, kata Saku_-nee_ sih cuma ceritanya di masa lalu. Dia belum sempat cerita." balas Naruko sambil menaikan kedua bahunya. "Lihat, sudah dimulai." Naruko menyalakan _light sticknya_ bersiap menyambut kedatangan sang idola.

Lampu sorot berwarna-warni bersinar di panggung, mengiringi backsound yang sedang diputar untuk menyambut kedatangan sang bintang idola. Tiba-tiba semua lampu padam dan terdengar dentingan piano mengalun dari sudut panggung sebelah kiri.

_**Kimi no heya…. saigo ni deru yoru ni…~**_

Lagu _lonely Rain_, membuka penampilan Yuuya Matsushita. Lagu yang sangat pas dengan suasana diluar yang sedang tersirami air hujan. Naruko yang melihat fansnya bernyanyi mulai menjeritkan namanya dan bertepuk tangan Neji yang melihat kelakuan Naruko hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan ikut-ikutan menggerakan light sticknya ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti gerakan yang lain.

…

Konser tersebut berlangsung sekitar tiga jam, dan sudah saatnya melakukan penutupan. Sang artis mengelap peluh keringatnya kemudian mengambil micnya maju menuju ke depan panggung.

"Hari ini, saya berterima kasih sangat kepada kalian semua yang sudah bersedia datang dan menonton pertunjukan yang kusuguhkan. Apa kalian puas?" teriak Yuuya sambil menyodorkan mic ke arah penonton dan semuanya membalas dengan teriakan 'puas' membuat sang artis tersenyum.

"Saya senang jika kalian semua puas dan terhibur. Sebelum saya menutup konser ini ada seseorang yang saya harap dia mau naik ke atas panggung." Yuuya membuk secarik kertas yang diberikan salah seorang staff. "Uzumaki Naruko, ada disini?" ujar Yuuya setelah membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut.

Naruko yang merasa namanya dipangggil menoleh ke Neji dengan wajah bingung. Perlahan-lahan ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan naik keatas panggung. Kedatangan Naruko disambut dengan tepuk tangan dari penonton dan Yuuya.

Yuuya menyambut kedatangan Naruko yang sudah disampingnya dengan sebuah pelukan yang langsung mendapatkan sorakan iri dari penonton lain.

"Nona Naruko ini adalah pemenang tiket lomba yang diadakan. Syaratnya hanya dengan membuat sebuah karangan mengenai _true love_, sesuai dengan tema konser ini. Apa kau senang?" Yuuya bertanya kepada Naruko.

"Senang sekali, pake banget pake sangat." dengan cueknya Naruko memeluk tubuh Yuuya dan berkata, "Yang lain jangan iri ya, hihihi." Kelakuan Naruko tersebut mau tak mau membuat beberapa penonton, Yuuya seta Neji tertawa.

"Dari ratusan bahkan ribuan cerita yang masuk, kenapa saya memilih cerita Naruko adalah ceritanya yang sangat menggambarkan _true love_, Meskipun cerita ini tak berakhir happy ending."

Yuuya mengajak Naruko duduk disebuah kursi yang sudah disediakan staff di atas panggung. "Jadi ceritanya kusingkat saja ya, tentang seorang gadis yang memiliki penyakit mematikan. Sang kekasih tetapi setia menunggunya dan merawatnya, meskipun keluarga sang kekasih menentang hubungan mereka karena perbedaan umur dan status. Namun Kekuatan cinta memang besar, sang gadis yang hanya memiliki waktu 2 bulan lagi berusaha memberikan hari-hari terakhirnya dengan melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan, hingga…"

_Microphone _diberikan kepada Naruko, dengan maksud Naruko yang melanjutkan cerita tersebut. "Hingga waktu gadis itu habis, dikala ajal sedang mencabut nyawanya keluarga sang kekasih akhirnya memberikan restu dan ia pergi selama-lamanya dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Namun, ada satu hal yang belum sempat dilakukan gadis tersebut yaitu menikah. Di hari pemakamannya sang kekasih menikahi sang gadis yang telah tak bernyawa tersebut."

Penonton terdiam mendengarkan cerita tersebut bahkan ada yang menitikan air mata. "Begitulah akhirnya, meskipun jiwa raga sudah tak ada yang namanya cinta akan terus kekal…" ucapan terakhir Naruko disambut tepukan tangan yang sangat meriah.

Yuuya merangkul tubuh Naruko. "Darimana inspirasi cerita tersebut kau dapatkan?"

"Ini kisah nyata yang dialami oleh seseorang, dan akupun sangat berterima kasih pada orang tersebut yang telah mengijinkanku untuk menuliskannya."

Tepuk tangan kembali terdengar. Kemudian Yuuya memberikan kenang-kenangan pada Naruko dan juga foto bersama. Buat Naruko hari ini sangat menyenangkan.

…

…

…...

Jam tangan Naruko menunjukan pukul 22.00, Neji sedikit merasakan keanehan pada Naruko selama perjalanan pulang. Naruko nampak diam dan tertidur, ketika sampai Neji mencoba membangunkan Naruko.

"Ne-neji…. sas-sakit…" lirih Naruko yang mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa melilit.

"Astaga, Naruko!" dengan sigap Neji langsung membuka pintu dan memanggil beberapa suster sambil membawakan ranjang dorong. Namun sialnya ketika Naruko baru saja diletakan diatas ranjang, dari belakang nampak Sasuke dengan wajah paniknya juga sedang meletakan tubuh Sakura yang melemah di atas ranjang. Naruko sempat melihat sedikit dan semakin menambah rasa sakitnya, matanya terasa sangat berat dan kegelapan mengambil alih kesadarannya.

….

Ruangan _ICU_ nampak begitu ramai akibat datangnya kedua pasien dengan penyakit mematikan tersebut. Saat ini Sakura telah dinyatakan dalam kondisi stabil dan sudah dipindahkan ke dalam kamarnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruko? gadis itu kondisinya sangat kritis, mungkin akibat ia terlalu lelah.

Sasuke bolak-balik memeriksa keadaan Naruko, serta menyuntikkan beberapa obat. Sekitar 30 menit ia telah dinyatakan stabil dan dapat kembali ke kamar. Neji bersikeras menunggu Naruko hingga ia sadar kembali, saat ini ia sedang berada di _cafetaria _sekedar membeli kopi untuk membuatnya terjaga. Beberapa kali, Neji menawarkan pada Naruko agar ia pindah ke kamar rawat yang lebih _privat_, namun ditolak gadis itu dengan alasan ia tak mau tidur sendirian.

Di dalam kamar rawat Sasuke melihat dua tubuh dalam kondisi tak bisa dikatakan baik, terbaring dengan infus yang terpasang di masing-masing lengannya. Dua sosok berbeda, satu berambut merah muda, dan satu lagi kuning. Ia akui, ia masih sangat menrauh perhatian pada Sakura teman sekolahnya dulu yang sempat ia sukai, meskipun ia tak pernah berani menyatakan perasaannya karena selalu di dahului oleh orang lain.

"Hah…" Sasuke menghela napas dan memijat keningnya yang terasa berat. Beralih matanya dari Sakura ke Naruko. Gadis ceria yang jarang menampakan wajah kesakitannya itu membuat Sasuke seakan kehabisan tenaga setiap kali menghadapi tingkahnya. Kadang gadis itu kabur saat pemeriksaan rutin hanya untuk bertemu suster Karin dan memintanya diajari berdandan, hanya dia pasien kurang ajar yang berani memanggil Sasuke dengan julukan _'dokter teme'_, dan juga Sasuke tidak sebodoh dan sepolos itu. Ia tau kalau gadis itu menyukainya, namun gengsi dan juga harga diri tinggi membuat Sasuke mengindahkan sikap suka dari Naruko karena ia masih merasa terbayang-bayangi oleh sosok Sakura.

"Sas-sasuke…" sebuah lirihan atau igauan terdengar dari bibir Naruko. Sasuke yang baru saja hendak keluar menoleh kearah Naruko yang masih terpejam dan juga Sasuke melihat setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya.

'_Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang menyakitinya?'_

…

…

….

Hari telah berganti, Narukopun telah sadar setelah Sakura yang sadar terlebih dahulu. Disampingnya telah duduk Neji dan disebelah Sakura ada seorang pemuda yang berwajah tampan dan nampak sangat baby face apalagi ditambah dengan rambut merahnya yang semakin membuat kharisma pemuda atau pria tampan dan imut tersebut.

"Ah Naru-chan kenalkan dia Sasori, kekasihku."

Pria bernama Sasori tersebut mengulurkan tangan sekedar mengenalkan diri dan dibalas oleh Naruko. "Uzumaki Naruko, tapi Sasori_-nii_ boleh memanggilku dengan Naru saja. Eh tapi, bolehkan aku memanggilmu _nii-san_? karena Saku-_nee_ sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku." Naruko menatap Sasori sedikit takut, soalnya tatapan pemuda tersebut sejak tadi hanya datar dan tak terlalu banyak bicara, mengingatkannya pada Sasuke.

Tapi tak disangka-sangka, Sasori tersenyum lembut dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruko. "Anggap saja aku juga kakakmu Naru, Sakura sering sekali bercerita mengenaimu dan terima kasih sudah mau menemaninnya selama disini."

Naruko tersipu malu melihat senyuman Sasori, ia merasa orang yang dianggapnya keluarga bertambah satu. "Malah, aku yang harus berterima kasih karena ada Saku_-nee_ aku tak kesepian lagi selama satu setengah tahun ini."

"Ets! tapi Naru-_chan_ gak boleh naksir pacarku yang tampan plus manis ini ya." Sakura dengan gaya bercandanya memeluk lengan Sasori.

"Bhuu~ _Nee-chan_ aku gak naksir kok, Cuma lagi_ flirting_ aja kok." kedip Naruko pada Sasori yang dihadiahi cubitan dari Neji.

Pagi itu diawali dengan senyuman, semoga hari ini harinya menjadi baik. Itulah harapan Naruko ketika melihat pemandangan kamarnya yang begitu ramai.

…

…

…

"Satu… dua… tiga… Maju. Satu… dua.. aaarrrgghhh susahhh!"

Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian konser dan juga perkenalannya dengan kekasih Sakura, Sasori. Sudah dua hari Neji tak menampakan batang hidungnya, ia memang berkata akan pergi ke luar kota selama seminggu karena ada urusan keluarga yang sangat mendadak.

Sekarang Naruko sendirian di taman, dengan sebuah buku dan berlenggak-lenggok seperti robot. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah aneh dari pasiennya itu, berjalan menghampiri Naruko yang tak sadar jika dokter tersebut sudah duduk dengan posisi Naruko membelakanginya.

"Huh! semangat Naruko! masa sama tarian patah-patah ini aja kalah."

Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyumnya mendengar keluhan Naruko, maka ia berinisiatif berdiri dibelakang Naruko.

"Tegakan badanmu dan fokus pada ketukan lagu." suara barito Sasuke mengagetkan Naruko. Segera saja ia menoleh ke sumber suara yang sedang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Katanya dokter gak bisa, jangan sok tau deh." balas Naruko dengan mencibir.

"Memang saat itu aku bilang tidak, tapi maksudnya tidak pada saat itu."

"Cih, ngeles aja bisanya."

Naruko kembali memusatkan bacaannya mengenati tutorial dasar tango. Ia mengikuti langkah yang dianjurkan buku tersebut. Tak sampai 10 detik ia membanting bukunya.

"Buku bodoh! daritadi gak bisa-bisa, dasar pembohongan publik." Naruko mengumpat kesal karena dalam buku itu tertera keterangan '**Mudah belajar tango dalam seminggu'** dan sekarang sudah dua minggu tak ada satu gerakkan yang ia kuasai.

Sasuke memunggut buku tersebut dan membacanya sekilas dan memukul kepala Naruko dengan buku tersebut. "Dasar _dobe_."

"Eh! apa dokter bilang? dasar dokter _teme_! jangan mengejek orang seenak kepala pantat ayammu itu donk…- upsss" Naruko keceplosan mengejek rambut kebanggan Sasuke yang sudah sejak lahir berbentuk seperti itu, kata halusnya sih gaya 'emo'.

"Kau memang _dobe_, lihat buku ini sudah memberikan tutorial secara lengkap. Lagipula gak cukup dengan hanya membaca, ikuti aku."

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruko dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka, tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Naruko dan tangan Naruko yang satu lagi ia letakan di dada bidang Sasuke.

"E-eh do-dok a-apa harus se-seperti ini?" Naruko merasa gugup berdekatan dengan Sasuke dalam jarak sedekat itu.

"Hn, ikuti dan fokus dengarkan perkataanku dan jangan memandangi wajah tampanku terus." ujar Sasuke kepedean yang langsung didorong tubuhnya oleh Naruko. Namun tak berselang lama, Sasuke menarik kembali tubuh Naruko.

"Kita mulai," Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke kiri dan Naruko mengikutinya. Hingga tak terasa Naruko mulai lancar dan mengikuti arus pergerakan Sasuke.

Sesekali mereka saling mengumpat dan mengejek kata _teme_ dan _dobe_, kadangpula Naruko tertawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang kakinya tak sengaja diinjak. menit-menit berikutnya, tanpa buku Naruko sudah mulai lancar dengan gaya dasar hingga tak terasa sore telah memayungi mereka berdua.

"Hah~ cape juga ternyata." Naruko mengelap peluh keringat, meskipun lelah tetapi ia merasa sangat bahagia. "Dokter terima kasih telah mengajariku." ucap Naruko tulus.

"Kukira kau tak akan berkata seperti itu _dobe_."

"Grrr dasar dokter _teme_! maaf deh kalau jadi mengganggu waktu anda." Naruko berpura-pura merajuk.

"Hn, tak apa." rajuan Naruko berhenti takkala mendengar kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke. "Buat apa kau berlatih tango?"

"Kudengar rumah sakit ini akan merayakan hari ulang tahunnya, dan aku berniat mengisi acara disana. Oh ya! bagaimana jika dokter menjadi pasanganku? mau yaa~?" Naruko memandang Sasuke dengan melas.

Tanpa menjawab ajakan Naruko, Sasuke mulai bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah masuk gedung. "Sudah hampir malam, masuklah."

"Dokter uchiha yang tak tampan mau yaa… ya…" Naruko mengikuti Sasuke sambil sesekali menarik lengan jas dokter Sasuke dan berusaha membujuknya.

Dari lantai tiga, dua pasang mata tampak tersenyum menyaksikan kejadian yang terjadi tadi. Kedua orang yang tak lain adalah Karin dan Suigetsu merasakan perbedaan aura Sasuke akhir-akhir ini.

Semoga saja Sasuke terus menunjukan perubahan seperti ini, terutama kepada Naruko….

….

….

…

Kebahagiaaan Naruko berlipat ganda setelah mengetahui Sasuke bukanlah kekasih Sakura dan sekarang ditambah adegan semi romantisme yang baru terjadi. Boleh dikata, senyum terus mengembang di wajah Naruko, kadang juga ia tertawa sendiri dan menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. Bayang-bayang kejadian tadi siang masih terlintas di kepalanya seakan-akan kilasan tersebut seperti film yang diputar berulang-ulang. Ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sasuke dan juga kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Bisa dipastikan kalau Sakura sedang ada disini, ia pasti sudah mengintrogasi dan menggoda Naruko habis-habisan.

Sama halnya dengan Naruko yang hampir setengah hilang kewarasan dengan berblushing ria, Sasuke di rumahnya pun masih membayangkan kejadian tadi.

"Tubuhnya mungil dan nyaman sekali dipeluk."

Sasuke tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya dan segera menutup mulutnya. Namun, mau bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa mengelak dari bayang-bayang wajah, tingkah dan tubuh Naruko. Baru kali ini ia dan gadis itu berdekatan satu sama lain, bercengkrama dengan akrab meskipun diselingi pertengkaran adu mulut dan baru kali ini juga ia berdansa dengan seorang gadis meskipun suasana taman tersebut tak mendukung namun bagi Sasuke itu merupakan pengalaman pertamanya.

"Kurasa aku harus segera menghubungi Kabuto, ada yang salah di otakku."

…..

…..

….. **To Be Continue**…..

* * *

_pojokan Kanon1010_ :

maaf ya, agak lama dipublish. soalnya ada kejadian gak menyenangkan yang menghampiri kanon jadi kanon kehilangan mood buat ngetik.

saatnya balas review, hayoo~ siapa yang udah review?...

Ini dia ! ^^…

**Naozumi Ariadust** : ini sudah lanjut, apa nao mau menunggu chapter selanjutnya kembali ? ^^

**Dhekyu** : Kanon belum tau nih endingnya Naru meninggal atau nggak, semoga nggak ya ^^…

**Moku-chan** : kalau mood bagus banget lancar ngetiknya moku, kalo nggak mood lama deh *lirik fic lain yang masih belom dilanjutin* :( … makasih tetap mau membaca ^^

**Neerval-Li** :ITU! kata-kata itu bolehkah kanon pinjam ? itu ngejleb banget kata-katanya T_T… ini pertama kalinya kanon masukin pairing NejiNaru eh, semalem jadi galau gara-gara baca komiknya Neji mati T_T

**Moodmaker** : makasih MM udh setia, semoga setia kamu nular ke sasuke *ga nyambung* heheheheh

**dwidobechan** : udah donk, kekasihnya si imut itu… heheh maksih udah baca dwi ^^

**mendokusai144** : hahhah gomen gomen, ini cerita kan terinspirasi dari salah satu drama korea, dimana dia kena penyakit kanker. kalo mau liat chara naru yg angst tapi ga penyakitan, di salah satu fic kanon ada kok ^^

**HimeLOVE** : happy ga ya? hihiihi semoga kanon gak galau. hahahha XDD tapi emangnya ini kena sadnya ya? kanon malah ga ngerasa sad.

**NamikazeNoah** : goreng aja si chiken, bikin jadi ayam goreng! *dibunuh sasuke* makasih udah baca ya ^^

**Haruna Mitsuoka** : nih sesuai apa yang kanon PM… udah kanon lanjutin ^^.. makasih lho buat kiriman PM kamu, membuat kanon jadi pengen cepet-cepet publish. heheh ^^ semoga puas sama chapter ini ya.

**Ciel-Kky30** : makasih dibilang keren.. kanon emang keren kok *ditabok* hahah XDD makasih udha baca ya ^^

**Han-yukie** : tadi maunya dipasangin sama rock lee, tapi pas ngetik sambil bayangin sakura pacaran sama rock lee agak aneh juga hihiih maka terpilihlah sasori ^^

**Narita Menari-nari** : memangnya sedih ya? tapi, sasuke emang jago nari tango kok ^^… masih mau nunggu chap selanjutnya?

**TanuKuma** : ini kelanjutannya, tunggu lagi selanjutnya ya heheheh.. makasih udah dibilang bagus ^^

**Mithaza. Sung** : yang panname natsumi no akira itu kamu juga ya? soalnya tulisannya sama heheh…. hontou? udah dibca semua? makasih ya .. haduh kanon jadi malu :) … semoga kamu masih mau nunggu chap selanjutnya ya ^^

* * *

Yosh! makasih buat semua yang udah baca, baik yang review atau nggak… ^^

semoga kalian masih mau nunggu kelanjutannya … sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Be Friends – bagian ke 4**

Disclaimer by: Masashi Kishimoto

_inspired story : from one of scene __**scent of the woman**__._

this fic by: Kanon1010

* * *

…

"Phuf hi hi hi…"

"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan Kabuto? ada yang lucu?" Sasuke mendelik kesal pada sosok dokter berkacamata bulat tersebut. Sudah sejak tadi Kabuto tertawa tak jelas yang malah membuat Sasuke semakin kesal. "Bisakah kau hentikan tawa itu sebelum ku bedah otakmu?"

Perlahan Kabuto, nama dokter tersebut berusaha meredakan tawanya. "Ok! ok maaf Sasuke hanya saja, kau mendatangiku hanya karena sebuah perasaan yang tak kau mengerti? kau gila."

"Ya! benar kan aku gila? apa benar aku gila?" Sasuke malah semakin kesal, ia bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Semuanya berawal tadi pagi ketika Sasuke mampir ke ruangan Kabuto salah satu dokter yang dikenalnya. Kabuto adalah dokter yang menangani masalah kejiwaan, bisa dibilang psikiater.

Sasuke berkata pada Kabuto bahwa ia memerlukan penanganan terhadap jiwanya, ia merasa ada yang sedang salah pada dirinya saat ini. Kabuto yang tak menyangka dengan kedatangan Sasuke langsung memberikan perawatan khusus.

Awalnya Kabuto mengira Sasuke benar-benar sedang mengalami gonjangan jiwa. Setelah ditanya-tanya berbagai pertanyaan barulah ia tau apa yang dialami temannya tersebut, hanya sebuah perasaan yang tak pernah dirasakan oleh orang se-_stoic _Sasuke dan itu membuat kabuto geli dan tak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Ok! sekarang serius, jadi semenjak kejadian di taman kau selalu memikirkannya?"

Sasuke mengangguk….

"Bahkan semalam kau memimpikannya?"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi …

"Dan sekarang, tadi kau sempat melihatnya mendadak jantungmu berdetak cepat dan ketika melihatnya bersama seseorang kau merasa marah?"

Sasuke mengangguk nurut mengiyakan semua pertanyaan Kabuto.

"Wah wah nampaknya ini parah," Kabuto membenarkan letak kacamata bulatnya. "Obatnya hanya satu."

"Apa separah itu? apa itu penyakit jantung? apa penyakit hati?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

"Bukan, itu namanya penyakit c-i-n-t-a."

"Cinta? maksudmu, aku cinta sama dia?"

"Yup betul sekali, dan obatnya adalah kau nyatakan saja cinta padanya."

"Kau gila Kabuto!"

Sasuke mendadak keluar ruangan Kabuto tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih atau basa-basi lainnya. Ia mengelak mengenai diagnosis dari Kabuto.

"Hoy! Sasuke … Sasuke … dasar keras kepala."

…

…

'_Cinta? apa itu? sudah muak aku dengan kata cinta tersebut. Namun aku memang merasakan seperti debaran, hal yang dulu sempat kurasakan ketika sekolah bersama Sakura dan sekrang kurasakan padanya?'_ batin Sasuke.

Ketika ia masih berkutat seru dengan pikirannya, mendadak terdengar suara tawa yang sangat ia hapal. suara tersebut terdengar riang dan ceria namun ketika Sasuke hendak menghampiri sosok sumber suara tersebut. Ada penganggu disebelah sang pemilik suara.

"Hyuuga …"

Melihat Naruko dan Neji yang sedang tertawa, tanpa sadar membuatnya mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan sebuah luapan kemarahan. Ia semakin kesal ketika melihat Neji membopong Naruko dengan meletakkan sebelah lengan gadis tersebut dipundaknya.

"Dokter Uchiha…, dokter…."

Sasuke menoleh ke sebelahnya dan mendapat seorang suster tengah memanggilnya. "Hn."

"Maaf dok, sudah saatnya pemeriksaan rutin."

"Hn."

Setelah beberapa pasien telah ia periksa, sekarang saatnya ia memeriksa Naruko. Dengan didampingi oleh keempat assistennya.

"Selamat siang dok." sapa Naruko ramah kepada semuanya.

"Siang Naru-chan." jawab lainnya serempak dan sebuah gumaman tak jelas dari Sasuke.

Moodnya sedang tak bagus. Itulah pendapat keempat asistennya yang melihat Sasuke memeriksa Naruko yang agak asal-asalan.

"Maaf dok, anda belum memeriksa tekanan darah nona uzumaki."

"Hn aku tau bisakah kalian diam." bentak Sasuke yang maksudnya menutupi kesalahannya.

Naruko entah iseng atau sengaja malah menjewer kuping Sasuke. Membuat sang pemilik telinga menjerit kesakitan dan memberikan jitakan plus tatapan mematikan khas gaya sang Uchiha.

"Dasar dokter Uchiha-_teme_! jitaknya kira-kira dong benjol nih." Naruko mengusap-ngusap hasil jitakkan Sasuke.

"Eh perempuan sarap! kenapa kau menjewerku terlebih dahulu?"

"Salah sendiri, bukannya minta maaf sama yang lain malah kau bentak. Aku jadi gemas ingin menjewermu." balas Naruko cuek.

Sasuke tadinya memang mau marah, namun ketika melihat tawa kecil, bahkan ekspresi cemberut dari Naruko membuatnya mengurungkan niat tersebut bahkan ia malah menyukai ekspresi tersebut, ia ingin terus melihat ekpresinya.

"Jugo, lanjutkan pemeriksaan aku ke ruangan duluan."

Semuannya nampak terkejut dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang menurut mereka jarang nampak. Biasannya dia akan membalas Naruko dan akan menjadi tontonan menarik bagi mereka, namun sekarang keliatan Sasuke agak mengalah dengan Naruko.

"Apa dia salah makan sehingga keracunan?" tanya Naruko polos seraya memiringkan kepalanya dan membuat lainnya tertawa mendengar perkataan gadis tersebut.

…

…

* * *

Hari ulang tahun rumah sakit tinggal dua hari lagi dan Naruko belum sama sekali menemukan pasangan dansannya mungkin ia akan mengundurkan diri dalam mengisi pentas acara tersebut. Lagipula dansa tanpa pasangan sama saja bohong. Ia sudah meminta tolong Neji membantunya, tapi Neji bilang dia tidak mengerti dansa tango dan juga ia tak bisa datang karena ia harus pergi lagi mengurus perusahaan keluarganya.

Dan inilah Naruko yang tengah melamun di balik jendela dengan sekotak jus jeruk di tangannya.

"Sudah makan belum?" tanya Sakura yang sedang duduk di ranjang sambil disuapi potongan buah oleh Sasori. Sakura kembali lagi kerumah sakit kemarin, karena mendadak tubuhnya kembali lemah.

"Huum sudah…" balas Naruko malas-malasan. Sakurapun mengangkat bahunya membalas tatapan penuh tanya dari Sasori. "Saori-_nii_ apa kau mau menjadi pasanganku?tinggalkan Sakura_-nee_ sehari saja."

Tanya Naruko tiba-tiba yang membuat Sakura tersedak serta Sasori yang langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung kekasihnya itu.

"Hey, apa maksudmu itu Naru_-chan_?"

Naruko menoleh ke arah Saskura dan menghabiskan isi jus jeruknya. "Saku-_nee_ kenapa? makanya kalo makan hati-hati." ujar Naruko polos membuat Sakura tak tahan ingin menjitak kepala pirang itu.

"Oh iya, Sasori-_nii_ mau jadi pasanganku gak buat acara ulang tahun rumah sakit nanti?"

"Pasangan buat apa?"

"Nari tango." segera saja Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban Naruko.

"Diam kau Sakura!" bentak Sasori menahan malu.

Bagaimana Sakura tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak, Sasori meskipun sikapnnya sangat lembut tetapi ia pria yang kaku. Jangankan menari tango, olahraga saja ia malas. Katanya sih itu akan membuatnya berkeringat dan itu sangat tak mengenakkan.

"Maaf, maaf. Naruko kau salah besar meminta Sasori menjadi partner menari, dia tak pandai melakukan itu. Tadi kau bilang mau nari tango ya?" Naruko menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sudah meminta tolong Sasuke? dia itu pandai menari tango, dulu waktu masih sekolah dia selalu menjadi juara lho."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, meskipun orangnya jutek dan pendiam tapi dia menjadi idola setiap gadis, termasuk aku dulu." Sasori mendelik tajam ke arah Sakura. "Tapi itu dulu lho~ sekarang kan aku sudah punya si rambut merah yang lebih keren dari dia." cengir Sakura.

"Ternyata sifat jeleknya itu emang sudah dari lahir ya, kasian yang menjadi keluargannya pasti di pelototin mulu. Apa mukanya itu gak kaku ya datar terus, seperti tv. Flat." Naruko mengikuti gaya Sasuke yang sedang memberikan gaya ala Uchihanya dan itu sukses membuat gelak tawa dari Sakura dan Sasori.

"Ehm.. maaf saja ya kalo saya memiliki wajah seperti itu."

Semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata Sasuke telah berdiri dengan sejumlah kertas di tangannya. Dalam hati Naruko berkata **'mati aku' **karena telah menirukan gaya si dokter jutek tersebut.

"Heheh biar gitu, dokter Uchiha tetep keren kok! t-o-p banget deh, ya kan Saku-_nee_?" Naruko mengacungkan dua jempolnya sebagai penegasan kalau apa yang dikatakannya itu benar, namun ketika ia menoleh ke Sakura meminta pertolongan malah Sakura berpura-pura sedang bermain ponsel dan itu sukses membuat Naruto cemberut dan aura hitam dari sang dokter sudah membuat Naruko merinding.

'_Benar-benar mati aku…'_

Sasuke melangkah ke arah Sakura dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya menghiraukan ringisan Naruko yang kesakitan mengusap kedua pipinya karena dicubit dengan sangat tidak berkepripasiennan oleh Sasuke.

"Jadwal kemoterapimu diubah jadi jam 4." ujar Sasuke

"Baiklah, oh ya Sasuke apa Sasori boleh ikut menemaniku? tolong~" Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah pria bersurai merah tersebut.

"Hn."

Ketika pertama kali Sakura mengenalkan Sasori kepada Sasuke ada perasaan kesal dan iri. Ia selalu saja menatap Sasori dengan tatapan tak suka kadang malah benci dan selalu melarang bila Sakura meminta Sasori menemaninya saat melakukan kemo yang sangat menyakitkan itu.

Tapi sekarang, ketika melihat kedua insan itu ia merasa biasa saja dan tak menampakkan rasa tak sukannya.

"Sekarang yang hrus diambil darah adalah kau _dobe_!" Sasuke menarik lengan baju Naruko. Sedangkan Naruko yang masih asik menghilangkan perih bekas cubitan Sasuke hanya bisa kaget.

"E-eh mau kemana, dokter mau ngajak kencan ya? jangan kasar gini donk tanpa begini aku juga mau kok dok." ucap Naruko ngawur membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Sekarang waktunya ambil darah."

"Bukannya besok jadwalnya?"

"Diganti, besok akan ada rapat jadi semuanya dilakukan hari ini." balas Sasuke sambil cuek berjalan dengan Naruko dibelakangnya mengikuti.

Naruko hanya diam mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Jujur ia membenci saat pengambilan darah, karena itu sangat menyakitkan. Kebanyakan orang diambil darah secara wajar melalui lengan, tapi kalau Naruko melalui punggungnya dan itu amat sangat menyakitkan. Apalagi saat ini tidak ada Neji yang biasa menemaninnya saat melakukan ini.

Tak sampai lima menit, mereka sudah sampai kedalam sebuah ruangan. Naruko telah tiduran di ranjang dengan posisi menyamping bersiap menahan sakit ketika jarum suntik tersebut menembus kulitnya.

Naruko merasa sudah tak kuat, wajahnya yang tadi masih cerah mendadak langsung pucat dengan dipenuhi keringat dingin. Tanpa intruksi siapapun, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruko dengan erat seakan memberikan kekuatan pada gadis tersebut.

Naruko tentunya tak menyadari akan perilaku Sasuke, yang ia tau hanya sebuah perasaan hangat dan menenangkan lebih dari apa yang didapatnya ketika bersama Neji. Sebelum kegelapan menelan seluruh kesadarannya, ia sempat melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedikit panik dan juga merasakan sentuhan lembut di kepalanya.

"Bolehkah aku berharap sedikit, Sasuke?"…..

…

…

Sasuke Pov

'Ayolah, kau pasti kuat ini bukan pertama kalinya kau melakukan ini dobe.' ujarku dalam hati begitu melihat ia begitu kesakitan ketika jarum suntik tersbut menembus kulit tannya.

Keringat dingin serta ringisan kesakitan meluncur dari bibirnya. Ini bukan pertama kali aku melihat ekspresi kesakitan itu, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku tak kuasa melihat ekspresi tersebut. Rasanya lebih baik ia bertingkah konyol daripada seperti ini. Apa benar kata Kabuto, bahwa aku telah menyukainya?

"Argghh… sass-saakittt…"

Tuh kan, dia kesakitan lagi rasanya ingin sekali aku melepas suntikan tersebut dan mengatakan bahwa ini semua sudah berakhir, namun tak ada yang bisa kulakukan ini sudah prosedur untuk pengobatannya, tanpa kusadari sendiri bahwa tanganku sudah mengenggam erat tangannya yang dingin.

Bahkan ia membalas genggaman tanganku. Tapi aku harus tetap profesional, saat ini dia adalah pasien dan aku dokternya.

Waktu lima menit terasa sangat lama bagiku, kulihat ia sudah terlelap karena obat bius yang diberikan suster kepadanya, dan lagi! terjadi lagi di luar kesadaranku aku mengelus kepalanya itu.

_Fix_ hari ini seorang Uchiha Sasuke sangat _out of character_ hanya karena perasaan tak jelas kepada Uzumaki Naruko….

End Sasuke pov

…

…

* * *

Naruko mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya. Setelah dikira matanya sudah terbiasa dengan cahaya ia mendudukkan dirinya seraya memijit sedikit kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut akibat obat bius. Segelas air disamping ranjangnya menjadi penghilang dahaga. Tampak Sakura sedang tidur terlelap, ia melihat ke arah jam yang menunjukan pukul 01.00. Sudah tengah malam, pantas saja Sakura sudah terlelap.

Merasa bosan, ia berjalan keluar kamar sambil membawa infusnya, sekedar ke cafetarian mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk mengganjal perutnya.

Beberapa dokter dan suster jaga ia sapa, meskipun beberapa dari mereka menyuruh Naruko kembali ke kamar namun tak dihiraukannya. Sesampai di _cafetaria_, hanya terlihat Ayame salah satu penjual di _cafetaria_ yang membuka jualannya hingga 24 jam.

"Ramennya masih ada?" tanya Naruko pada Ayame yang sibuk membersihkan beberapa piring.

"Masih ada, mau yang seperti biasa Naru?" dibalas anggukan oleh Naruko. "Tumben belum tidur?" tanya Ayame lagi.

"Baru bangun, biasa tadi sore habis pengambilan darah lihat punggungku saja masih nyeri." ringis Naruko manja, sedangkan Ayame hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruko.

"Kalau gitu lebih baik kamu duduk manis nanti ramennya kuantar."

Naruko menuruti perkataan Ayame, ia pun mengambil tempat duduk dekat jendela. Sejauh mata memandang _cafetaria_ ini sangat sunyi, hanya ada beberapa orang dan suara tv yang meramaikan suasana. Di balik jendela nampak hujan sedang membasahi bumi, terlihat dari jendela yang basah dan berembun.

"Ramen dan segelas jeruk hangat datang!"

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, selamat menikmati." ucap Ayame lalu mengundurkan diri membiarkan Naruko menikmati makanannya.

Di saat Naruko sedang asik menikmati makanannya, Sasuke baru saja bersiap untuk pulang. Hari ini mendadak ada yang harus di operasi sehingga yang biasannya ia pulang sekitar pukul 11 mundur menjadi lebih malam. Mungkin ini yang namanya takdir dari sang penulis yang sengaja membiarkan Sasuke yang berjalan keluar malah berbelok melewati cafetaria dan melihat Naruko sedang makan.

Kaki Sasuke ragu ingin menghampiri Naruko atau terus melanjutkan perjalanan, ternyata ia putuskan untuk kembali terus pulang dan mengacuhkan keberadaan gadis itu. Karena ia tak tau harus berbuat apa jika menghampiri Naruko.

…

…

….…

Keesokan harinya, pukul 15.00 Naruko mendapatkan tamu istimewa.

"Ibu!" teriak Naruko kegirangan ketika melihat sosok sang ibu yang masih tetap dengan rambut merahnya. Tak urung langsung saja Naruko menerjang seseorang yang sudah dirindukannya itu.

Terakhir ibu Naruko yang bernama Kushina itu mengunjunginya adalah dua atau tiga bulan yang lalu. Akibat pekerjaannya membuat ia sangat sulit mengunjungi anak sematawayangnya itu.

"Apa kabarmu sayang?" Ibu Naruko mengelus lembut rambut Naruko.

"Baik! ibu sendiri? apa ibu kelelahan?" Kushina hanya menggelengkan kepalannya dan mengecup kening anaknya. "Ayah mana?"

"Ayahmu minta maaf karena mungkin akan datang terlambat, kau tau sendiri apa pekerjaannya." Kushina masih mengelus kepala anaknya. Ia merasa miris melihat kondisi Naruko yang tampaknya semakin kurus tapi wajah ceria itu masih selalu bertengger manis.

"Iya, Naru ngerti kok ibu saja yang datang Naru sudah senang," Naruko memeluk ibunya erat. "Ibu! bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? aku kenalkan sama seluruh staff disni. Mereka baik-baik lho selalu menjaga Naru."

"Apa si tampan itu ada disini juga?"

"Tentu donk"

…...

Naruko mengajak Kushina berkeliling, menyapa mengenalkan kepada beberapa suster dan dokter yang dikenalnya. Meskipun Kushina merasa lelah tapi, melihat senyuman ceria Naruko membuatnya bahagia. Awalnya ia merasa ragu meninggalkan Naruko sendirian di rawat jauh dari pengawasannya dan Minato, namun sekarang ia merasa tenang dengan perlakuan staff rumah sakit yang baik padanya. Lagipula rumah sakit ini yang terbaik di seluruh Jepang.

"Ah! dokter Uchihaaa~" teriak Naruko begitu melihat sosok Sasuke yang berjalan di lorong.

Sasuke yang sudah hapal betul suara Naruko menoleh dan berisap menjitak pasiennya itu karena sudah berteriak, namun diurungkannya karena malihat sosok wanita paruh baya disebelah Naruko.

"Ibu, ini yang namanya dokter Uchiha Sasuke," Naruko berbicara pada ibunya lalu beralih apda Sasuke. "Dokter, ini ibuku hari ini dia datang berkunjung."

"Selamat sore." Sasuke menundukkan badannya memberikan hormat pada Kushina.

"Hmmm~…" Kushina memperhatikan Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan menyelidik, Sasuke yang ditatap seperti itu merasa agak risih. "Boleh juga, jadi dia ini dokter yang selalu kau ceritakan itu, tampan. Naruko pintar juga memilih pacar.

"I-Ibu! dia bukan pacar Naru!" Sangkal Naruko cepat dan dipastikan wajahnya sudah sangat memerah tak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Nah dokter tampan, untuk selanjutnya kuserahkan anakku padamu ya." ujar Kushina sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"I-IBU! maaf dok, kami pe-permisi." Naruko langsung menyeret ibunya dari hadapan Sasuke sebelum ibunya berbicara yang ngawur.

Sasuke yang masih bingung dengan kejadian barusan hanya bisa menatap kedua perempuan itu pergi menjauh, namun masih terdengar suara bisik-bisik Naruko yang mengatakan _'Ibu apaan sih!'_ itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum, yang pasti ia merasa senang dengan kehadiran Naruko dan ibunya.

…

* * *

Saat ini Naruko dan ibunya tengah duduk di taman menikmati suasan sore hari. Naruko memeluk lengan ibunya dan bersender manja pada Kushina.

"Ibu! jangan bilang Naru pacarnya dokter Uchiha donk!"

"Memang kenapa? oh iya ibu lupa, dia emang bukan pacar kamu tapi calon pacar iya kan." goda Kushina sambil mencubit pelan pipi Naruko.

"IBU! itu gak mungkin." Naruko bangkit dari pelukan ibunya. "Itu gak akan mungkin terjadi." ucapnya penuh penegasan.

"Kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu?"

"Ibu, lihat saja dia tampan, sehat, dan juga dia menyukai seorang wanita meskipun wanita itu sudah memiliki kekasih." Naruko menunduk memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Hei Naru, lihat ibu," Naruko menatap wajah ibunya dengan sendu. "Tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini Naru. Kalau kamu tak berusaha mana mungkin itu akan terjadi."

"Tapi bu, apa mungkin aku bisa bebas dari kematian?"

"Bicara apa kamu! kamu pasti sembuh, meskipun kamu tak menjadi pacarnya setidaknya dirimu menjadi sosok yang spesial di hidupnya. Seperti kamu, spesial di hidup ibu." Kushina menasehati anaknya lembut.

"Caranya?"

"Jadi diri sendiri dan tunjukan bahwa perasaanmu tulus padanya, apalagi katamu dia itu juteknya amit-amit. Mulailah menghilangkan sifat juteknya tersebut, mungkin dari sekedar saling dekat dia bisa suka sama kamu."

"Makasih ibu,Naru sayang ibu." ibu-anak tersebut saling berpelukan erat, saling berbagi kasih sayang.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk Naru, lihat langit sudah mulai gelap." Naruko mengangguk dan memakai sweater yang sempat dibawa keduanya berjalan bergandengan tangan.

"Ibu, selain si dokter jutek ada satu lagi lho yang dekat sama aku."

"Siapa? wah anak ibu genit ya, ditinggal ayah-ibu malah genit disini."

"Ih ibu bukan cowo kok, tapi ini cewe namanya Sakura. Dia sekamar denganku, tadi dia gak ada di kamar, mungkin sedang jalan-jalan sama pacarnya." jelas Naruko.

"Oh, yang kamu ceritain tempo hari itu ya?"

"Iya, dan dia wanita yang disukai dokter Uchiha, tapi meskipun begitu aku sangat sayang sama Sakura-nee dia seperti kakakku dan kekasihnya juga sangat baik jadi aku sama sekali tidak membenci mereka." Naruko dan ibunya telah sampai di kamar.

"Ibu senang kamu betah disini," Kushina merapihkan selimut Naruko. "Ibu ke parkiran dulu ya, sepertinya ponsel ibu tertinggal." Naruko mengangguk memberi tanda setuju.

Tak lama kepergian ibunya, Naruko memencet remote tv mencari acara yang bagus untuk disaksikan.

"Dokter, ada apa memangnya sudah jamnya minum obat ya?"

"Ini." Sasuke memberikan secarik kertas pada Naruko.

"Apa ini?"

"Formulir buat partisipasi acara ulang tahun rumah sakit nanti."

"Sepertinya aku tak jadi ikut, karena tak memiliki pasangan dansa." balas Naruko cemberut sambil membaca isi formulir tersebut, namun matanya langsung tertuju kepada salah satu kolom yang menyatakan tanda tangan peserta. Disana terpampang jelas nama dan tanda tangan dari Sasuke. "Ini kok ada nama dokter?"

"Aku yang akan menjadi pasanganmu nanti."

"HEEEHHHHH!"

…

…

…**. To Be Continue ….**

* * *

Pojokan Kanon1010

Nyapho! teman-teman sekalian! gimana nih komentar kalian mengenai chap 4 ini? tapi sebelum kanon menerima komentar kalian semua, kanon balas dulu komen teman-teman di chapter sebelumnya.

dan inilah teman-teman yang sudah memberikan reviewnya ^^ :

**Moku-Chan** : sesudah di periksa kabuto Sasuke masih tetap gila. hahahahha :D *kanon di suntik Sasuke*

**Haruna Mitsuoka** : maunya kanon itu bisa update tiap hari, namun apa boleh buat tangan kanon itu males ngetik padahal jalan ceritanya udah ada T_T. udah tau kan kabuto siapa? yang pasti dia bukan pacarnya sasuke *dicekek orochimaru*. semoga setelah membaca chap 4 ini kamu gak bosen lagi ya.. ^^

**DheKyu** : *kasih tisu* udah cepcep jangan nangis nanti kanon ikutan nangis. tapi serius deh emang sedih ya? kanon malah ngetik ga merasa sedih *plak*, buat Naruko ga meninggal.. hmmmmm akan kanon pertimbangkan ^^

**NamikazeNoah** : NejiNaru itu Cuma sekilas aja sih, kanon ga berencana bikin banyak mereka jadi maaf ya kalo jarang muncul NejiNaru-nya :(

**Naozumi** **Ariadust** : *acungin jempol* maksih ^^. jadi bagaimana dengan chap 4 ini?

**dwidobechan** : iya Neji masih hidup.. masih ga rela nerima keadaan Neji mati! *nangis guling-guling lagi*

**Neeval-Li** : Sasuke itu pinter di otak doank, soal perasaan bodoh banget *di timpuk sepatu*. Kanon belom tau mau di pake pas secene apa, tapi nanti kanon kasih tau hihihi.. nge-jleb abis soalnya itu kata-kata. iya Neji mati gara-gara ngelindungin Naruto sama hinata T-T.

**Yuki** **No** **Fujisaki** : aduhh kanon jadi malu nih / *sembunyi dibelakang Neji*. makasih ya yuki :*

**Dark** **Takuma ** : Kanon ga bermaksud nyiksa naru kok~ *tarik-tarik baju*. makasih udah baca ya ^^

**Ciel-Kky30** : happy ending? 50:50 deh hihihih. Kanon juga bayangin mereka dansa tango malah cengar cengir dikira gila hahahah.

**Han-yukie** : GaaSaku, kanon susah bayanginnya. bagi Kanon pasangan Gaara itu Cuma Naruto soalnya Cuma dia yang deket sama Gaara. bagaimana chap ini masih gemes apa tambah gemes (?) hihiih ^^

**Zoccshan** : hahah iya gak apa-apa, sekarang udah keliatan belum tanda italicnya? kalau ada yang masih _miss_ bilang aja ya ^^ kanon siap menerima koreksi supaya _next time_ tulisan kanon semakin baik ^^. makasih udah baca…

**Shiro** **yuki** : Kanon juga berdebar ketika mendapat review hihiih.. semoga chap 4 ini puas juga ya… ^^ makasih

**Yashina** **Uzumaki** : Siaaappp! ^^

**RiviaPutri **: *kasih tisu biar berhenti nangisnya* heheheh :3

**MoodMaker **: mungkin Naruko harus pake lem biar Sasuke nempel *eh(?)* hihihi sankyuu MM ^^….

yak! itu dia balasan buat teman-teman yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya, kanon ucapkan terima kasih banyak sudah memberikan komentar ^^… buat yang merasa nama kalian masih belum ada di **pojokan kanon1010** ? kanon tunggu komentar kalian di chapter 4 ini ^^ di chapter selanjutnya pasti kanon balas, sama seperti teman-teman yang lainnya.

kalau begitu! sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya….

have a nice day ^0^…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Just Be Friends – bagian ke 5**

Disclaimer by: Masashi Kishimoto

_inspired story : from one of scene __**scent of the woman**__._

this fic by: Kanon1010

* * *

…

Naruko masih shock, masih kaget, mengenai pernyataan Sasuke yang mau menjadi pasangan dansanya. Rasanya dia mau joget-joget kegirangan demi meluapkan kesenangan. Namun nyatanya dia cuma duduk terbengong dan plus mendapatkan jitakan cinta dari sang dokter.

"_Dobe_, jadi mau tanda tangan atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada ketus akibat diabaikan selama 15 detik.

"E-eh iya mau! asik!" Dengan girangnya Naruko menandatangani surat pernyataan keikutsertaan dalam mengisi acara HUT Rumah Sakit tersebut, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Dokter, kita latihannya kapan? nggak mungkin 'kan, kita langsung tampil tanpa persiapan…"

"Hn, besok di rumahku. Jangan lupa bangun pagi dobe!" kemudian Sasuke melangkah keluar kamar Naruko. Dibalik pintu ia menghela napas, melepas sesuatu yang dirasanya sejak tadi, yaitu debaran jantung.

Setelah sosok Sauke menghilang dari pandangan Naruko, yang ia lakukan adalah berjoget-joget di atas ranjang sambil ketawa-ketawa sendiri kaya orang gila. Lagi asik joget-joget meluapkan bahagia, pintu kamar mendadak dibuka dan terlihatlah Sakura, Sasori dan ibunya yang menatap Naruko dengan pandangan aneh.

"Hehehe, tadi ada lagu dangdut seru kalian mau ikutan joget?" ujar Naruko salah tingkah.

…

...

Keesokan harinya sesuai perkataan Sasuke, Naruko sekarang berada di kediaman Sasuke. Rumah bergaya minimalis berkesan modern dan elegannya, rumah ini terasa sangat luas hanya untuk ditempati Sasuke seorang.

"Kucing!" Teriak Naruko begitu di ruang tamu melihat seekor kucing hitam berbulu lebat, tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menerjang kucing tersebut dan mengelus bulunya yang lembut. "Nama kucingnya siapa dok?"

"Onyx." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menyiapkan minuman untuk Naruko.

"Onyx? aneh kenapa nggak _Kuro_ atau _blacky_?"

"Terlalu pasaran." Sasuke meletakan nampan berisi dua gelas berbeda isi, yang satu isi Jeruk hangat yang satu lagi kopi. "Tunggu sebentar aku mau mencari kaset lagunya dulu."

Naruko mengangguk dan menikmati minuman yang disediakan Sasuke. Eh– tunggu, Jeruk? sejak kapan Sasuke tau minuman kesukaan Naruko jeruk? pemikiran tersebut membuat Naruko berpikiran kalau Sasuke memperhatikannya. Tapi itu hanya pemikiran sekilas, mungkin karena Naruko pasiennya makanya Sasuke bisa tau kesukaannya, itu bukan hal yang aneh lagi.

"Sudah siap?"

Naruko berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik napas, "Apa yang harus kulakukan pertama kali dok?"

"Sasuke, jika di luar Rumah Sakit kau bisa memanggilku itu."

"Sas-sassuke…"

"Hn." Sasuke maju menuju Naruko lalu tanpa aba-aba memeluk pinggang Naruko dan membawa sebelah tangan gadis itu menyentuh dadanya, dan sebelah lagi terulur ke samping saling bertautan dengan tangannya.

Jantung Naruko berdetak kencang akibat jaraknya dan Sasuke hanya sekitar 15 centi. "Kalau aku mundur kau maju, ikuti alur dari gerakkanku." Ucap Sasuke yang membuyarkan lamunyan Naruko.

"I-Iya dok, Eh maksudku Sasuke."

Dimulai dari kaki Sasuke mundur kebelakang lalu diikuti Naruko maju kedepan, lalu bergantian Naruko mundur dan Sasuke maju. Terkadang ada gerakan memutar badan. Selanjutnya Naruko hanya mengikuti intruksi Sasuke, kedua tubuh itu saling bergerak melenggak lenggok dengan hotnya dan diakhiri dengan Naruko berputar lalu tubuhnya dipeluk Sasuke.

Napas keduanya memburu dengan cepat, secepat detakan jantung mereka berdetak sangat cepat seperti saling bersahut-sahutan, muka Naruko memerah sempurna entah karena kelelahan atau akibat sentuhan Sasuke.

Tersadar dengan posisi mereka seperti itu, Naruko segera melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan mencoba kembali bersikap normal.

"Ta-tadi itu menyenangkan sekali! sepertinya kita akan berhasil besok."

"Hn." Sasuke berlalu begitu saja masuk ke dapur untuk menambah minuman yang ada di gelasnnya.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Naruko mengelus-ngelus dadanya mencoba meredakan detakkan jantung yang tak tak beraturan tersebut. Berdekatan dengan Sasuke seperti itu, kapan lagi coba. Maka dari itu ia senyam senyum sendiri kegirangan.

"Apa minumanmu mau ditambah?" tanya Sasuke sambil membawa sebuah teko yang berisi jus jeruk.

"Eh, i-iya boleh terima kasih." Jus jeruk segelas langsung habis dalam sekali teguk.

"Pelan-pelan nanti tersedak."

"Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk…"

"Hn, _dobe_."

Naruko yang baru meredakan tersedaknya menatap Sasuke sedikit kesal. "Hey dokter teme, bukannya membantu malah menghina."

"Salahmu."

…

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore. Sudah dua kali mengulang gerakkan dan mereka sudah tak secanggung pertama kali, Naruko optimis kalau mereka bisa memberikan penampilan terbaik di acara besok.

Sasuke ikut kembali ke Rumah Sakit hanya sekedar mengantarkan Naruko dan kembali pulang. Sepanjang menuju kamar rawatnya Naruko selalu menebar senyuman. Memang biasannya dia juga seperti itu, namun senyumannya kali ini berbeda dengan biasanya dan kalian taulah alasannya.

Kushina, ibu Naruko datang agak malam bersama Minato ayahnya Naruko. Mereka sengaja datang malam karena sebelumnya Naruko telah berkata akan pergi bersama Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura, sudah kembali ke rumahnya namun ia berjanji akan datang besok untuk melihat penampilan Naruko.

"Kamu belum tidur sayang?" Kushina masuk ke dalam kamar anaknya, mendapati Naruko sedang menonton televisi.

"Ayah, ibu! belum kok, aku belum ngantuk soalnya nunggu kalian datang dulu." Naruko memeluk kedua orang tuannya dengan erat.

"Bagaimana dengan latihan hari ini dengan si ganteng itu." Kushina mulai menggoda Naruko lagi. Ia sangat suka melihat wajah anaknya yang merona, karena Naruko tampak seperti anak kecil berumur 10 tahun. Lain dengan Minato sang ayah yang langsung melirik istrinya dengan curiga.

"Siapa itu si ganteng?"

"Ih, si ayah ini siapa lagi kalau bukan dokternya Naruko. Dokter Uchiha itu kan ganteng, ya kan Naruko." Senggol Kushina ke Naruko yang sukses membuat wajah tan itu merona sempurna.

"Mana dia? ayah mau ketemu, seganteng apa sih dia? Masih ganteng juga ayah." Minato membanggakan dirinya dengan berlebihan, membuat ibu-anak tersebut tertawa melihat tingkah pria tersebut.

"sudahlah~ ayah, ibu. Pokoknya kalian lihat penampilan kami besok ya, tapi Naru belom punya baju nih."

"Tenang saja, lihat nih ibu bawa apa." Naruko membuka bungkusan yang dibawa Kushina dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Ketika bungkusan tersebut dibuka, tampaklah sepotong gaun berwarna hitam dengan tali spageti. Bagian bawah gaun tersebut berpotongan dari pendek lalu memanjang kebawah samping, pokoknya gaun khas untuk tarian tango.

"Ini buat aku?" Naruko memandangi gaun tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin itu untuk ayahmu."

"Makasih ayah, Ibu." Naruko memeluk lagi keduannya. Rasanya jika setelah usai pementasan tersebut nyawanya diambil ia tak akan menyesal, kebahagiaan ini sudah cukup untuknya.

"Apa kamu suka? bagaimana jika dicoba sekarang, ayah penasaran mau melihat Naru memakai gaun." tawar Minato yang memang penasaran dengan baju tersebut jika menempel indah di tubuh Naruko.

Naruko menggeleng dan mengatakan akan menggunakan pakaian tersebut besok saja, sekalian kejutan. Kushina dan Minato mengelus kepala putri mereka dengan lembut, melihat putrinya bahagia itu sudah lebih cukup bahkan mungkin sebenarnya tak cukup untuk menggantikan keberadaan mereka yang jarang menjenguk kondisi putrinya.

Maklum saja, pekerjaan Minato dan Kushina yang menjadi seorang arkeolog membuat mereka sering berpindah tempat dan meneliti hasil penemuan. Mereka beruntung mendapatkan putri seperti Naruko yang tegar tanpa kedua orang tua disisinya. Meskipun begitu, komunikasi antar mereka tak pernah putus, kalau tidak menelpon mereka pasti tak pernah absen saling berhubungan melalui skype.

…

…

* * *

….

Balon warna-warni, pita-pita, dan beberapa ornamen hiasan telah memperindah ruangan aula Rumah Sakit Konoha dengan meriah. Kursi-kursi sudah diatur seapik mungkin, hidangan makanan dan minuman juga telah mengisi sudut ruangan. Para tamu undangan telah berdatangan. Para peserta pengisi acara menunggu dibelakang panggung.

Acara dibuka dengan pidato singkat dari pemilik rumah sakit, yaitu Doktor besar Jiraya. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan beberapa sambutan dari panitia acara dan selanjutnya dimulai dengan penampilan para peserta pengisi acara.

Sasuke menggunakan setelan _tuxedo_ hitam membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan, bahkan para suster yang melihat gaya Sasuke beda dari biasannya semakin terpana dengan ketampanan sang dokter. Tapi sayangnya sang objek tersebut tak menampakan rawut wajah yang ramah, ia memandang jam tangannya sejak tadi. Hal itu dikarenakakan Sasuke menunggu kedatangan Naruko yang sejak 10 menit lalu ia menunggu.

Awalnya Sasuke datang langsung ke kamar rawat Naruko, bermaksud agar mereka berdua bisa ke aula bersama. Namun apa yang ia dapat, Sakura menghadang di depan pintu melarang Sasuke menjemput Naruko. Sasuke sempat terpana dengan penampilan Sakura, padahal gadis itu hanya memakai pakaian semi formal, namun bedanya rambut yang biasa digerai ia gulung dengan cantik membuat Sasuke merasakan perasaan seperti dulu.

"Kau tunggu saja di aula Sasuke! nanti Naruko kami yang antar."

"Kenapa?"

"Naruko belom selesai berpakaian, apa kau mau melihatnya hm? tak kusangka kau mesum juga ya Suke." Tawa Sakura melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedikit panik.

"Ck, jangan lama-lama aku tak suka menunggu." Sasuke pun berjalan meninggalkan kamar Naruko dan menuju aula. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara teriakan Sakura yang mengatakan "Kau tidak akan kecewa setelah melihatnya."

….

Sasuke mulai kesal disuruh menunggu 10 menit. Inilah yang tak ia sukai dari wanita, mereka membutuhkan waktu berdandan yang sangat lama. Apalagi ia tau kalau Naruko itu suka memakai make up.

"Ck, si _dobe_ itu lama betul! satu menit lagi ia tak datang akan kubatalkan saja." Sasuke ngedumel dan mulai melihat jamnya mulai menghitung.

"Maaf dok, saya lama."

Belum satu menit dari hitungan Sasuke, Naruko sudah menampakkan dirinya. Sasuke sudah mau memarahi Naruko yang datang terlambat. Tapi mendadak lidahnya kelu tak bisa mengucapkan satu katapun. Bisa dibilang saat ini Sasuke sangat terpana dan terpesona dengan sosok Naruko dihadapannya.

"Apa ini terlalu berlebihan dok? ini semua ibu dan Sakura-_nee_ yang lakukan. Jika aneh aku akan berganti pakaian." Naruko menoleh kearah samping tak berani menatap Sasuke yang tampan saat ini, ia merasa risih dengan pakaiannya sekarang.

Sebenarnya penampilan Naruko tidak aneh atau berlebihan sama sekali, justru sangat cantik (jika tidak cantik, Sasuke tak mungkin terpana seperti itu). Gaun hitam pemberian kedua orang tuanya itu melekat sempurna di tubuh Naruko. Belum lagi kedua kaki jenjangnya itu dipercantik dengan high heels 12 centi berwarna hitam. Jangan lupa lihat rambutnya yang biasa di kuncir dua, atau di gerai berantakan, sekarang tampak sangat cantik dengan digulung keatas menyisakan sedikit rambut disampingnya. Lalu riasan wajahnya yang tak terlalu tebal tapi cukup membuat wajah pucat itu tampak segar. Naruko malam ini tampil sangat cantik, kesan dewasa dan elegan terpancar dari aura dirinya.

"Dok, dokter _teme_!" Naruko menggerakkan tangannya dihadapan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke segera kembali ke posisi wajahnya semula. Ia berharap Naruko tak menyadari tatapan kagumnya.

"Hey dok! aku tanya apa penampilan ku aneh?"

"Hn."

"Terus kenapa dari tadi mereka melihatku seperti itu?" tunjuk Naruko kepada kumpulan dokter muda yang memandanginya terus menerus.

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan jurus tatapan mautnya pada sekumpulan dokter muda yang sedang menatap dan membicarakan Naruko. Hanya sekali lirikan, semuanya kabur tak mau mencari masalah dengan Sasuke.

"Ck, merepotkan."

…

...

* * *

'_**Ya, penampilan selanjutnya…. wow! ini dia penampilan dari seseorang yang tidak kita duga! mari kita panggilkan Dokter Uchiha Sasuke bersama pasangannya Uzumaki Naruko yang akan menampilkan tarian tango… tepuk tangan…~'**_

Tepuk tangan meriah mengiringi kedatangan Sasuke dan Naruko. Mereka berdua muncul diatas panggung lalu menunduk memberi hormaat. Ruangan aula hening seketika, Sasuke dan Naruko mengambil posisi. Musik dinyalakan.

Sasuke dan Naruko bergerak sesuai alunan musik, keduannya nampak larut dalam alunan musik khas negara argentina tersebut. Naruko nampak sangat sexy di mata Sasuke. Bahkan sekarang ia tak canggung memeluk pinggang Naruko.

Gerakan tarian mereka semakin membuat penonton terpukau. Buat yang mengenal Sasuke mereka takjub melihat Sasuke yang biasanya kaku, jutek, dan kurang bersosialisasi bisa bergerak lincah dan menampilkan ekspresi wajah beda dari biasanya.

Mereka sangat serasi, yang satu sangat cantik dan satu lagi sangat tampan. Tarian tango itu seakan-akan menyatuhkan keduannya. Akhirnya tarian tersebut usai dengan gerakkan Naruko memeluk leher Sasuke dan kakinya satu di tekuk oleh tangan Sasuke. Riuh tepuk tangan berserta standing appaluse mengapresiasi penampilan mereka.

Naruko menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya, begitu pula Sasuke. Tarian itu cukup menghabiskan tenaga mereka berdua. Mereka menunduk berterima kasih dan segera berjalan ke belakang panggung. Dari arah penonton kedua orang tua Naru dan Sakura menonton penampilan mereka, lalu segera ikut menyusul kebelakang panggung.

"Naruko! / Naru-_chan_." Panggil Kushina dan Sakura bersamaan.

Naruko melihat kedatangan mereka segera memamerkan senyumannya. "Kalian lihat? bagaimana tadi? hancur kah?" Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengelus kepala anaknya itu. Peluh keringat mengucur dari pelipis Naruko, tarian itu benar-benar membuatnya lelah.

"Syukur...lah." Naruko terjatuh dalam pelukan Kushina dan tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke segera memanggil salah seorang suster dan membawa Naruko ke ruangannya dengan cara bridal.

Kushina merapalakan doa dalam pelukan suaminya, wajah cemas terpatri di kedua orang dewasa tersebut. Bagaimana bisa wajah ceria tadi mendadak langsung berubah menjadi tak sadarkan diri.

Saat ini mereka menunggu di luar dan Sasuke di dalam bersama para asisstennya dan seorang suster memeriksa keadaan Naruko. Tanpa mengganti pakaiannya Sasuke memeriksa kesehatan Naruko, syukurlah ia hanya kelelahan mungkin juga tadi Naruko tidak sempat meminum obatnya.

Sasuke memberitahukan bahwa Naruko butuh istirahat dan dilarang melakukan kegiatan apapun yang membuatnya lelah. Kushina, Minato, Sakura dan Sasori menghela napas lega. Padahal Sakura memiliki penyakit sama seperti Naruko, tapi ia jarang terlihat kesakitan mungkin karena ada Sasori disampingnya.

"Ngh…ayah, ibu…" Naruko sadar dari pingsannya. Meskipun saat ini ia masih mengenakan gaun tapi wajahnya tak secerah tadi, yang ada sekarang wajah pucat sehari-harinya.

"Kami disini sayang, apa yang kamu rasakan?" Kushina duduk disamping ranjang Naruko dan mengelus-ngelus rambut Naruko yang sudah lepas dari sanggulannya.

"Bahagia, bahkan jika sekarang tuhan menjemputku aku tak akan menyesal. Karena aku sudah bertemu dan melihat senyuman ayah, ibu, Sakura-_nee_, Sasori-_nii_, para dokter, para suster dan juga dokter Uchiha. Terima kasih telah ada disampingku, aku sangat bahagia."

Kalimat Naruko membuat Kushina menangis sambil memeluk Naruko, Sakura dan lainnya pun tak bisa menahan air mata mereka. "Dokter Uchiha," panggil Naruko dan membuatnya mengurungkan diri keluar kamar rawat.

"Terima kasih dok, sudah menemaniku malam ini. Hari ini kau keren sekali, sering-seringlah tersenyum itu membuatmu semakin tampan."

Sasuke terdiam dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruko, ia tak kuat menatap gadis tersebut dalam kondisi lemah seperti itu. "Hn, beristirahatlah."

"Ayah, ibu aku mengantuk bolehkah aku tidur?" tanya Naruko.

"Tentu sayang, kami akan disini menjagamu."

"Benarkah? kalau begitu aku tenang. Selamat malam."

"Selamat tidur sayangku." Minato menegcup kening Naruko. "Jangan lupa terbangunlah esok hari." tambahnya setelah melihat deru napas Naruko yang teratur

Kejadian malam ini tak akan dilupakan oleh semuannya, terutama Sasuke….

…

…

...

* * *

….

Hari berganti tanpa terasa. Seakan 24 jam itu berjalan dengan cepat. Sasuke bangun dengan malas lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Di tatap wajahnya lewat cermin, terlihat sedikit kacau.

Perasaannya sedikit tak nyaman, seakan pertanda sebuah firasat yang tak mengenakkan. Sasuke pria dengan tipe yang berpikiran rasional, hal semacam pertanda tersebut tak mempengaruhi harinya. Oleh karena itu, ia segera membersihkan diri, sarapan lalu berangkat ke Rumah Sakit.

Datar. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke hari ini. Tak ada pasien yang terlalu membutuhkannya, tak ada kumpulan para suster dan dokter di pagi hari yang dulu selalu Sasuke tegur, dan tak ada kehebohan dari Naruko. Eh, tunggu kemana Naruko?

Sasuke baru menyadari tak hadirnya sosok Naruko di hari ini. Buktinya gadis itu belum melakukan kerusuhan yang membuat Sasuke memijit pelipisnya.

Sasuke tak tenang. Maka ia meninggalkan berkas-berkas laporan para pasiennya dan berjalan menuju kamar Naruko.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Naruko, Sasuke tak menemukan sosok gadis tersebut, yang ada hanyalah kamar kosong beserta pakaian pasien yang tergeletak di ranjang.

"Dokter mencari nona Uzumaki?" Seorang suster menegur Sasuke yang ketahuan sedang mengintip kamar Naruko dari balik kaca pintu.

"Hn."

"Tadi pagi, nona Uzumaki pergi bersama orang tuannya. Katanya hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar, nanti dia akan menghubungi dokter."

"Hn, terima kasih."

Suster tersebut menunduk dan mengurungkan diri. Lagi-lagi perasaan tak enak dirasakan Sasuke. Apa ini sebuah pertanda?

"Maaf dok, nona Haruno datang untuk pemeriksaan." Suster Konan menghampiri Sasuke, lalu Sasuke kembali ke ruangannya.

...

"Jadi bagaimana keadaanku Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura yang saat ini menatap Sasuke dengan cemas.

"Hn, sepertinya kita harus melakukan pengangkatan di beberapa daerah. Karena kanker ini telah menyebar ke organ tubuh lainnya." Jelas Sasuke sambil mengamati hasil ronsen.

"Apa itu harus?"

"Jika kamu masih mau hidup." Balas Sasuke menatap langsung mata Sakura.

"Baiklah, akan kubicarakan dulu dengan ibuku dan Sasori."

Setelah pemeriksaan tersebut, Sasuke mengantar Sakura sampai di depan.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke pelan. Sakura menoleh dan menatap Sasuke bingung. "Boleh ku katakan sesuatu?"

"Apa itu? Katakanlah."

"Sebenarnya, ketika masih kita sekolah dulu... Aku menyukaimu." Sakura kaget dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke. "Tapi, dengar dulu ini hanya ungkapan ketika aku menyukaimu dulu. Aku hanya tak ingin terpendam lama. Sekarang aku hanya menganggapmu teman biasa."

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengar penjelas Sasuke yang bisa dibilang panjang dan jarang sekali kalimat sepanjang itu terucap darinya. "Apa sekarang sudah ada yang lebih istimewa? Naruko?"

Sakura kembali tertawa namun kali ini bukan tawa kecil melainkan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bagaimana ia bisa menahan tawa itu ketika begitu nama Naruko disebut terlihat sekilas rawut wajah Sasuke yang menjadi salah tingkah.

"Entahlah, aku masih kurang yakin."

"Sebaiknya yakin secepat mungkin, agar tidak menyesal sebelum terlambat." Sakura menghentikan sebuah taksi dan menaikinya. "Ingatlah Sasuke jika kau terlambat maka kau akan kehilangan selamanya. Aku pulang dulu, soal operasi itu akan segera ku kabari." pamit Sakura dan taksi pun berjalan menjauhi Sasuke yang masih berdiri di pinggir jalan.

Mata kelamnya memandang ke langit yang mulai tetutupi awan mendung.

Hujan.

Satu kata mewakili apa yang menurutnya akan terjadi jika awan mendung itu tak mau beranjak dari atas sana. Ia baru menyadari bahwa di balik awan mendung tersebut terdapat langit biru cerah, mirip dengan bola mata seseorang.

Bola mata milik Naruko.

...

...

Kaki Sasuke baru saja melangkah masuk lobi Rumah Sakit hendak kembali ke ruangannya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Namun Jugo dan Suigetsu salah satu assistennya selama ini menghampirinya dengan wajah panik.

"Ada apa?"

"Pasien bernama Naruko, terus mengeluh kesakitan di bagian perutnya."

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Sasuke berlari bersama kedua asisstennya.

"Di ruang gawat darurat. Nampaknya kanker tersebut semakin menggerogoti tubuhnya."

Dengan tergesah-gesah ia sampai di dalam ruang gawat darurat. Dimana ia melihat Naruko meronta-ronta kesakitan, sebelah tangannya digenggam erat sang ibu dan sebelah tangannya memegang perut bagian kanan.

"Maaf nyonya Uzumaki, bisa anda tunggu di luar?"

"Ta-tapi Naruko bagaimana, dok?"

"Serahkan putri anda pada kami."

Kushina dan Minato mengganguk dan menunggu di luar ruangan tersebut. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian ia melihat putri mereka di bawa menuju ke ruangan lain.

"Mau dibawa kemana Naruko?" Minato menghalangi salah satu assisten Sasuke.

"Kami akan membawanya ke ruang operasi pak, bapak dan ibu bisa mengikuti kami tapi tunggu di luar."

"Tapi kenapa? Apa yg di operasi?"

"Sepertinya tumor yang ada di kandung empedu Naruko telah meluas di daerah _vena porta_. Oleh karena itu dokter Sasuke akan mengangkat tumor di daerah tersebut, jika tidak diangkat akan sangat berbahaya untuk Naruko." Jelas dokter tersebut, membuat Kushina dan Minato terdiam. "Maaf, saya harus segera membantu dokter Sasuke, permisi."

* * *

Di dalam ruang operasi.

Beberapa kali suster mengelap keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori kulit Sasuke. Sasuke begitu serius melihat kondisi tubuh Naruko. "Pisau." Ia berkata hanya sepatah dua patah kata memberi instruksi pada asisstennya.

_'Hiduplah... Kumohon dobe, kau harus kuat.'_ Ucap Sasuke dalam hati ketika tangannya mulai menyayat tiap lapisan kulit tubuh Naruko.

"Dok! Tekanan darah menurun." Seru salah seorang suster, mengagetkan konsentrasi Sasuke.

"Segera berikan transfusi darah!"

"Baik!"

_**'Hiduplah! Kumohon hiduplah...'**_

...

...

...

**...To Be Continue...**

* * *

**Pojokan Kanon1010:**

Nyaphoo!~ teman-teman sekalian, bagaimana chapter ini? Pendek? Makin ga jelas? Atau apa? Silahkan kalian utarakan apapun itu.

Tapi, sebelum kalian mengeluarkan unek-unek di chapter ini. Kanon lihat ada wajah-wajah baru yang memenuhi kolom review.. Siapa sajakah itu? Mari kita lihat teman-teman yang sudah memberikan reviewnya : ^o^

**Yuki No Fujisaki** : bukan sering bad mood, cuma kanon males buka laptop! Hahaha XDD. Tp tenang kanon cicil kok... Meskipun agak lama.

**Dwidobechan** : yah begitulah si teme... Dan maaf ga bisa update kilat, soalnya hujan jd terlambat (ga nyambung)

**Kaname** : makasih ... ^^ kilatnya diganti sama update santai ya hihihi.

**Widi orihara** : makasih koreksinya, sudah di perbaiki. :)

**Moku-chan** : makanya moku ajarin si Sasuke deh, daripada dia gila beneran hahahh XDD

**Dhekyu** : ciee mereka dansa bareng. Tp maaf ya kalo pendeskripsian pas adegan nari kurang. Soalnya kanon seraching gerakan tango, kurang lengkap.

**Neerval-Li** : iya sih yang tega sebenernya authornya kenapa dibikin begitu (lho? Kanon donk) eheheheh :p

**Zoccshan** : apakah Sasukenya OOC ? Kanon sih cuma pengen nunjukin sifat lembutnya Sasuke sedikit. Jd masih pengen ttp dia jutek. Chapter ini apa masih ada yg miss? Kanon masih tunggu koreksinya. Yang di chap sebelumnya udh kanon perbaiki. Makasih ya n_n

**Haruna Mitsuoka** : maaf ga cepet ya... :( semoga menikmati ...

**UzuKyu Huri-chan** : salam kenal juga ^^ kanon paggilnya siapa nih? ... Kanon berusaha agar karakter sasuke ga ooc. Semoga klo agak ooc ga terlalu parah. Buat karin sama sui emang dia udah kaya pengganti minato sama kushina.

**Ciel-kky30** : skrg kanon bayngin Naru narinya hot banget hahahha XDD

**NamikazeNoah** : siiip! ^^

**Shiro Yuki** : doakan naru ga mati tapi tewas *dihajar seRT* hihiihih selamat menunggu chap selanjutnya ya n_n

**Anne Garbo** : gak kok, itu klise banget ceritanya. Jadi ditunggu saja apa naru mati atau nggak ^m^

**Adeuzumakichan** : bagaimana chapter ini? Penasaran kan... Kalau gitu tunggu chap selanjutnya *maksa* hihihihi mksh udh review ^^

**MoodMaker** : mau donk! Kalo dia gak mau jadi pasangan naru, kanon pecat dia jadi pacar naru hiihihih

**Yennz** : makasih n_n... Happy end atau nggak... Terus ikutin fic ini..

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel** : kalau realnya, org dengan penyakit kaya naru bertahan 6 - 12 bulan aja. Namanya ini juga fic, jd kanon bebas bikin Naruko hidup kapan aja hihhi. Kenapa ga nemu? Mungkin earl jarang main di pairing Naruko jd ga nemu deh. Soal Gaara, kemungkinan gak akan muncul. Kanon bosen kalo saingan Sasuke, gaara mulu. Buat pekerjaan minakushi udah kanon jelasin di chapter ini.

**Chikashiki Uchiha** : iya, memang garis besarnya di ambil dari beberapa scene di drama tersebut. Emangnya gak baca ya? Di tiap chapter kanon tulis **'**_**inspired story : from one of scene scent of the woman.'**_Setiap chapter kanon tulis itu. Lain kali lebih teliti ya...

**LoveNaru-chan** : hmmm sampe berapa chapter kanon juga belom tau.. Jadi tungguin aja ya. Tp ga sampe 10 chap mungkin.

**Dark takuma** : makasih udh review ya ^^...

**Han-yukie** : kayanya sih keduannya, bagaimana kalau kita cuci otaknya si teme itu biar cepet sadar fhufhufhu *ketawa jahat*

**Aisanoyuri** : salam kenal juga ai. Untuk soal drama itu emang bener, kan kanon udah tulis di tiap chapter judul dramanya. Maaf ga cepet update. Makasih buat semangatnya ^w^

**Kira hanazawa** : makasih kira n_n apakah menikmati chapter ini? Semoga menikmati ya...

..

Nah! Itu dia teman-teman yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan review. Chapter kemaren banyak teman-teman baru yang muncul, kanon harap semoga baik teman-teman lama maupun baru, betah di fic kanon ini ya. dan buat yang masih merasa mau juga berinteraksi di **pojokan kanon1010** sama kanon, masih kanon buka selebar-lebarnya masukan, kritikan, sanggahan dan apapun itu buat fic ini. so! kanon tunggu di chapter depan.

Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! ^^...

Have a nice day..


	6. Chapter 6

**Just Be Friends – bagian ke 6**

Disclaimer by: Masashi Kishimoto

_inspired story : from one of scene __**scent of the woman**__._

this fic by: Kanon1010

…

* * *

Kushina dan Minato menunggu dengan resah di depan ruang operasi. Sesekali tangan Minato menggengam tangan Kushina, memberikan kekuatan untuk percaya bahwa anak mereka satu-satunya akan baik-baik saja.

Kekalutan itu tak hanya dialami oleh kedua orang tua Naruko, tetapi juga Sasuke yang sedang berjuang sekuat tenaga menghidupkan Naruko kembali.

Sasuke sempat panik ketika mendadak tekanan darah Naruko menurun drastis, bahkan bisa dibilang ia hampir putus asa dan mau menyerah saja. Tetapi jika ia menyerah, percuma gelar dokter yang disandangnya selama ini tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang dan itu pasiennya sendiri.

Semenjak semakin dekat dengan Naruko, Sasuke bertekad akan menjadi dokter yang tak seperti dulu (meskipun sifat juteknya tetap tak bisa hilang).

"Tisu." Perintah Sasuke agar suster yang bersamanya mengelap keringatnya.

Tangan Sasuke masih cekatan merapihkan jahitan terakhir di tubuh Naruko. Setelah jahitan terakhir dipotong ia dapat bernapas lega. Dibukanya masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya tersebut, lalu melepas penutup kepala. Ia sempat duduk sejenak menghilangkan lelah akibat berdiri selama kurang lebih 4 jam.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari ruangan dengan disebelahnya Naruto yang akan dibawa ke kamar rawatnya.

"Dokter Uchiha, bagaimana dengan Naruko?" Kushina langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Masa kritisnya telah lewat, kami berhasil mengeluarkan beberapa sel kanker yang telah menyebar tersebut. Namun kami belum berhasil mengambil induk sel kanker yang terdapat di kantung empedu. Jika kami mengambil sel induknya juga, ditakutkan kondisi pasien akan semakin parah atau mungkin akan menghilangkan nyawa pasien." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Kami percayakan Naruko di tangan yang tepat. Tolong jaga kepercayaan kami ya dok." Ucap Minato menatap tajam Sasuke. Ia ingin tau apakah pemuda yang bertitle dokter itu menyanggupi permintaannya atau tidak.

Dan yang ia lihat, sorot mata penuh tanggung jawab…

"Terima kasih atas kepercayaan anda, akan saya pegang tanggung jawab tersebut." Balas Sasuke tanpa ragu.

Minato menepuk pundak Sasuke, lalu membawa Kushina menuju kamar rawat Naruko.

…

* * *

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 00:00, tepat tengah malam dan hari telah berganti. Sasuke masih berada di dalam ruangannya, sepertinya dia tak akan pulang malam ini. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ia pelajari mengenai beberapa penyakit pasiennya, terutama Sakura dan Naruko.

Nampaknya kejenuhan telah menghampiri Sasuke, tubuhnya bergerak bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sedikit perenggangan untuk menghilangkan kekakuan tubuhnya.

Meskipun ini tengah malam, tapi keadaan di rumah sakit sangatlah ramai meskipun tak seramai di siang hari. Hanya dalam film-film keadaan rumah sakit di gambarkan sunyi, senyap, gelap dan mengerikan ketika malam hari. Tapi buktinya sekarang yang terbias oleh retina onyxnya lampu terang, beberapa suster dan dokter jaga berlalu-lalang. Tak jarang juga ada penjenguk yang mungkin keluarga pasien yang melakukan jaga.

Sasuke berjalan menuju cafetaria sekedar untuk membeli kopi. Tapi bukannya berjalan ke arah cafetaria, kaki jenjang itu malah bergerak ke arah sebuah kamar rawat. Sesampainya di ruang rawat tersebut, ia melihat melalui kaca di pintu, Naruko tengah tertidur lelap. Disampingnya sang ibu tertidur dengan bertopang tangan.

"Masuk saja dok," Dibelakangnya Minato berdiri dengan menyunggingkan senyuman sambil membawa segelas minuman, yang mungkin ia beli di mesin minuman.

"Tidak, saya hanya kebetulan lewat saja. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Apa anda sibuk dok?"

"Hn, tidak terlalu."

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Sasuke memandang Minato sekilas, mau menolakpun ia merasa tak enak. Entah mengapa dihadapan pria paruh baya tersebut ia tak bisa berkutik, seakan pria tersebut memiliki aura seorang kepemimpinan yang kuat. Oleh karena itu Sasuke hanya bisa mengatakan.

"Hn."

…..

Minato dan Sasuke sedang duduk berhadapan di cafetaria. Tak terlalu ramai memang, karena waktu masih menunjukan setengah satu malam. Keduanya menyesap aroma kopi yang memenuhi indra penciuman mereka.

"Jadi, dokter Uchiha… bisa anda bilang jujur pada saya, berapa lama lagu Naruko bisa bertahan?"

Terkejut.

Sasuke ragu memberitahukan yang sebenarnya atau berbohong di hadapan pria tersebut.

"Tak perlu ragu, katakan saja sejujurnya saya sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang ada." Minato meminum kopinya sedikit lalu matanya sedikit menerawang ke arah jendela. "Kami tau, umurnya pasti tak akan lama lagi atau bisa jadi hanya beberapa minggu. Kami bahkan tak becus menjadi orang tua, meninggalkan anaknya seorang diri, berjuang melawan penyakit tersebut."

"Ia tak pernah mengeluh kesakitan ketika kami saling berkomunikasi, ia menyimpannya sendiri. Semenjak ia di rawat disini, kami khawatir apa ia akan kuat? apa ia akan baik-baik saja? berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam pikiran kami."

Sasuke mendengarkan pria paruh baya dihadapannya bercerita dengan seksama. bosan? tentu saja tidak, justru Sasuke merasa ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut apa yang dikatakan Minato.

"Sejak kecil ia sudah sering kami tinggal berpergian, kadang kami titipkan ia di rumah neneknya. Ketika beranjak sekolah menengah atas ia tinggal sendirian, ia mengurus dirinya sendiri, bisa dibilang kami kurang memberikan kasih sayang kami padanya. Tapi, melihatnya tersenyum lebar lalu bercerita dengan riang mengenai orang-orang di rumah sakit ini membuat kami tenang." Minato menatap cangkir minumannya yang tinggal setengah.

"Maaf sebelumnya, maksud anda menceritakan hal ini semua apa?"

Tersenyum. Hanya itu yang dilakukan Minato, tentu saja ia menceritakan hal tersebut bukan tanpa alasan. Ia melihat ada yang berbeda dengan putrinya dan sang dokter di hadapannya saat ini.

"Hanya meminta sedikit bantuan lagi dok, tentu saja meskipun ini berat tetapi inilah keinginan dari Naruko. Ia berkata hal ini ketika kami bertiga sedang bersama."

"Apa itu?"

"Bisakah, kami membawa putri kami keluar dari rumah sakit? ia berkata ia sudah lelah dengan pengobatan selama satu setengah tahun ini."

"Tapi, kondisi putri anda sedang dalam masa kritis." Nada bicara Sasuke mulai meninggi meskipun wajahnya masih menampakkan ekspresi yang sama.

"Kami tau, namun kami hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya sebanyak mungkin. Hingga kondisinya stabil, lalu kami akan membawanya."

"Maaf, untuk hal itu saya belom bisa memutuskan. Saya bekerja secara profesional dan tujuan saya adalah membuat pasien-pasien saya sembuh."

Minato tertawa pelan mendengar pernyataan dari Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, apakah ada pasien anda yang sembuh dari penyakit kanker dok?"

Kalimat yang membuat Sasuke mati kutu. Pasien yang sembuh dari kanker? itu mengingatkannya pada salah seorang pasien ibu-ibu yang diusirnya dari rumah sakit, karena menjalani terapi selama 3 tahun tetapi tak membuahkan hasil.

Minato beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menepuk pundak Sasuke sekilas. "Tak perlu dipikirkan sampai seperti itu dok, maaf jika perkataan saya kurang mengenakkan. Saya permisi dulu."

Kepergian Minato meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam terpaku memikirkan apakah ia benar telah menjalankan tugasnya sebagai dokter?

Dan apa ia bisa mengijinkan kepulangan Naruko? tanpa ia sadari ada yang terasa kosong saat memikirkan Naruko tak lagi di rawat, dan ia khawatir bagaimana jika tiba-tiba penyakit gadis itu kambuh.

Nampaknya, malam ini pikiran Sasuke mengusut seperti benang kusut.

* * *

…..

Naruko terbangun keesokan harinya, terasa sedikit ngilu dibagian pinggangnya. Rupanya bekas operasi kemarin baru terasa sekarang.

"Selamat sore sayang, tunggu sebentar ibu panggilkan dokter dulu ya."

Naruko hanya diam mencoba mendengarkan apa yang ibunya katakan. Sepertinya kesadarannya belum pulih sepenuhnya. Ia masih merasa linglung dan tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah membuatnya berbicarapun sulit.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke beserta Suigetsu dan Juugo dan juga Konan datang untuk memeriksa Naruko.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku dok?" kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibir Naruko.

"Kemarin kami melakukan operasi untuk mengangkat beberapa bibit kanker yang hampir menyebar ke organ vital lain." Jelas Suigetsu.

"Oh…~"

Keheningan terjadi lagi, Naruko merasa masih sangat lemas hingga tak tau apa lagi yang ingin dikatakannya. Ia merasa kantuk mulai menyerang ketika suster Konan selesai menyuntikkan sebuah cairan obat.

"Kami permisi dulu, saat ini ia sedang tertidur efek obat yang tadi diberikan. Ia harus banyak beristirahat agar pemulihannya lebih cepat dan bekas operasi mengering." Jelas Sasuke lalu mengundurkan diri keluar dari kamar rawat Naruko.

Sasuke sebenarnya kurang mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dirinya, yang ia tau ia selalu terbayang jika melihat ranjang tersebut tak akan ditempati oleh orang yang sama.

…

…...

3 hari kemudian, meskipun tidak bisa dikatakan sehat tetapi Naruko dalam kondisi yang bisa dikatakan sudah lumayan membaik. Minato dan Kushina kembali ke Suna sejak kemarin untuk mengurus beberapa hal yang tak diketahui dengan pasti oleh Naruko.

Bosan…

Bagaimana ia tak merasa bosan jika selama tiga hari hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamar, tak boleh kemana-mana karena Sasuke melarang keras. Narukopun melirik notebooknya yang tergeletak di samping ranjang. Selama ini ia memakai notebook itu hanya untuk berbincang dengan teman-temannya, atau juga membaca beberapa webtoon buatan orang lain.

Ada rasa rindu terhadap salah satu website tersebut, dimana ia biasanya menuangkan cerita dalam bentuk gambar, sekarang malah sudah lama terbengkalai akibat Sasuke marah besar waktu itu.

Meskipun Sasuke melarang mempublish webtoon buatannya, tetapi Naruko masih sering membuat secara diam-diam dan hanya menyimpannya di dalam folder.

"Hmm, kalau ku aktifkan lagi akun ini tak apa kan? yang penting aku tidak mempublishnya."

Tangan lentik itu dengan lincah bermain diatas keyboard memasuki dunia kesukaannya, dunia yang menjadi tempat ia menuangkan segala hal yang ia rasakan, dunia yang seperti buku harian akan tetapi dalam bentuk gambar.

Senyam-senyum sendiri yang dilakukan Naruko selama beberapa menit memandangi layar monitor.

"Kau membuka itu lagi."

Suara berat dan datar itu mengejutkan Naruko dari acara membacanya.

"Do-dokter saya tidak mempublish apapun kok, beneran deh aku cuma membaca saja." Tampak Naruko gelagapan ketika Sasuke melihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan, bahkan ia tak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke disampingnya. Apa mungkin Sasuke itu… hantu?

"Hentikan pemikiran bodohmu itu dobe."

"Dokter Uchiha tau apa yang ku pikirkan?" Naruko semakin horror saja menatap Sasuke yang seakan-akan telah membaca pikirannya.

"Dobe, aku tidak membaca pikiranmu. Dari wajahmu saja sudah bisa terbaca apa yang kau bayangkan."

Naruko mempoutkan bibirnya, lalu menampilkan ekspresi bingung. "Ada apa dokter kemari?"

"Hn, apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

Naruko berpikir sejenak, kemudian tampak senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. "Kita kesana besok ok!"

...

* * *

"YA! kau gila apa kita kesini?"

Gurat-gurat kekesalan Sasuke nampak di wajah tampan dokter muda tersebut. Pasalnya ia tak menyukai tempat yang di datangi Naruko sekarang.

"Tapi, kemarin dokter nanya ke tempat mana yang ingin ku kunjungi. Maka itulah disini tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi, for the last time."

"Hn."

Naruko menarik tangan Sasuke untuk memasuki tempat tersebut, meskipun wajah Sasuke menunjukan ketidaksukaannya namun Naruko tersenyum lebar dengan semangat menarik Sasuke untuk mengikutinya.

Kalian pikir mereka kemana?

Taman bermain? – jawabanya salah.

Game center? – Salah juga.

Aquarium? planetarium? – salah juga.

Mereka ke tempat pagelaran komik atau bisa dibilang seperti pameran komik terbesar se-Konoha. Naruko sangat ingin datang ke acara ini sejak dua tahun lalu, tapi tak pernah kesampaian. Salah satu yang ingin ia lakukan sebelum meninggal adalah membaca komik sebanyak mungkin.

Kekanakan, konyol? mungkin saja. Namun baginya yang menganggap bahwa hidupnya tak akan lama lagi, menganggap hal ini sebagai salah satu cara agar ketika ia meninggal nanti tak memiliki penyesalan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai memborong!" teriak Naruko semangat.

Sasuke awalnya berpikiran Naruko akan membawanya ke tempat yang telah disebutkan sebelumnya, ternyata otak jeniusnya meleset. Memang Naruko itu tak bisa ditebak dan berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis lainnya.

Sasukepun menyerah dan mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang. Tanpa disadarinya kadang sebuah senyum tipis tercetak di wajahnya ketika melihat tingkah Naruko dalam memilih berbagai macam komik tersebut.

"Ini! buat dokter."

Acara berbelanja komik telah usai, Naruko membawa dua bungkus tas plastik yang berisi komik-komik dan juga berbagai tanda tangan dari beberapa mangaka idolanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak suka membaca komik." tolak Sasuke ketika Naruko memberikan sebuah komik.

"Haiss, simpan saja. Nanti kalau ada waktu luang bisa dibaca, hitung-hitung hadiah ucapan terima kasihku buat dokter karena sudah menemaniku hari ini. Terima kasih ya." Senyum Naruko dengan tulus hingga membuat rona merah macam _blush on_ terpoles di wajah Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, ceritanya tidak terlalu tentang cinta-cintaan aku jamin dokter pasti suka." Lanjutnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu Sasuke menerima komik bersampul dengan gambar guguran daun tersebut, lalu menyimpannya di dalam saku jaketnya yang lumayan besar. Kemudian mereka kembali menyusuri hari yang mulai beranjak senja untuk membawa Naruko kembali ke rumah sakit, mengingat kondisi Naruko yang belum boleh terlalu lelah.

Tak ada obrolan atau suara yang keluar dari keduanya. Sasuke yang merasa aneh biasanya Naruko berkicau dan bertanya mengenai segala macam malah tak ada suara sedikitpun. Perlahan Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapati Naruko tengan tertidur lelap dengang posisi kepala miring menyender ke jendela. Beberapakali Sasuke melihat kepala Naruko yang terkantuk oleh jendela, rasa tak tega ia menepikan mobilnya sejenak dan mengambil sebuah bantal kecil dan selimut di jok belakang dan memakaikannya ke Naruko.

Tampak lebih nyaman dan tenang ketika Naruko menggunakan kedua peralatan tersebut. Sasuke memang selalu menyediakan selimut kecil dan bantal di mobilnya, soalnya keponakannya anak dari Itachi suka tertidur di dalam mobil.

Merasa posisi Naruko sudah aman, Sasuke kembali memacu kendaraannya namun dengan kecepatan yang sedikit lebih pelan dengan harapan kebersamaannya dengan Naruko bisa sedikit lebih lama.

….

Setelah mengantar Naruto kembali ke rumah sakit, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas ranjang kesayangannya. Ranjang beralaskan sprei berwarna biru tua itu seakan-akan melepas lelah yang menempel di tubuhnya. Meskipun tubuhnya lelah tetapi hatinya tidak merasakan lelah, justru ia merasakan sebuah perasaan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan lagi.

Mata onyxnya menoleh ke meja nakas disebelah tempat tidurnya dan menatap sejenak sebuah buku yang hanya berukuran 17X10 centi meter dengan halaman kurang lebih 200. Terakhir Sasuke memiliki buku atau yang lebih jelasnya komik adalah ketika ia berada di sekolah menengah pertama, itu juga karena Itachi yang memberikannya.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memandang komik dengan judul "my memory" dengan cover cukup sederhana background biru langit dan ditengahnya hanya bergambar bunga clover yang berkelopak 4.

"Khas anak perempuan, dasar dobe."

Sasuke tertawa kecil mengingat Naruko memberikannya komik tersebut secara cuma-Cuma. Namun ketika ia membuka halaman pertama komik tersebut tercetak sangat jelas nama seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, bahkan nama tersebut adalah nama seseorang yang belum 24 jam berpisah dengannya.

**Uzumaki Naruko**

"**My Memory"**

* * *

…

…

…

…**To be Continue…**

* * *

**Pojokan Kanon1010:**

gomenasai! bener-bener maaf fic ini lama di update dan sekalinya update malah super duper pendek.

bukan maksud kanon menelantarkan fic ini, hal ini dikarenakan dosen pemibimbing skripsi kanon ngajak ngebut selesai-in skripsi dalam waktu 3 bulan! so kanon bener-bener lagi ga ada waktu buat ngetik. Pikiran kanon keburu buntu sama baby skripsi. jadi kanon minta maaf buat semua temen-temen pembaca yang nungguin.

oh ya kanon mau buat kesepakatan nih. kanon "mungkin" bisa update cepat tapi jumlah wordnya dikit (mungkin Cuma 2k). kan biasanya kanon sampe 4k.

jd mau 2k tapi update cepet atau tetep 4k sampe 5k tapi lumayan lama dan ga tentu, bagaimana?

buat yang udh review maaf ga bisa kanon balas satu-satu, tapi kanon tetap ucapkan terima kasih buanyak! ^^

kalau begitu kanon tunggu responnya dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^…

have a nice day


	7. Chapter 7

**Just Be Friends – bagian ke 7**

Disclaimer by: Masashi Kishimoto

_inspired story : from one of scene __**scent of the woman**__._

this fic by: Kanon1010

* * *

…

"Pasien Uzumaki Naruko kemana?" tanya Sasuke pada salah satu suster yang sedang membereskan tempat tidur Naruko.

"Sudah tidak disini lagi dok." Balas suster tersebut dengan memegang nampan yang terletak disamping ranjang Naruko.

"Maksudnya? pindah kamar?"

"Lho, memangnya dokter Uchiha tidak tau? nona Uzumaki sudah keluar dari rumah sakit ini tadi pagi."

Mendengar pernyataan suster tersebut, tak ayal membuat Sasuke berlari ke bagian administrasi untuk mengecek kebenaran perkataan suster tersebut.

Sesampainya di bagian administrasi tanpa permisi atau apa Sasuke langsung bertanya kepada salah satu staff disana.

"Apa benar pasien bernama Uzumaki Naruko sudah keluar dari rumah sakit ini?"

"Tunggu sebentar saya periksa dok." Sekitar 3 menit Sasuke menunggu sang staff yang sedang mencari nama Naruko melalui pencarian komputer. "Ah, benar dok baru tadi pagi sekitar pukul 06.00 pasien bernama Uzumaki Naruko keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Siapa yang mengizinkannya keluar?"

"Menurut keluarga pasien, anda sendiri yang memberikan izin. Ini surat pengantarnya." Staff tersebut memberikan secarik kertas yang berisikan surat keterangan dari Sasuke dan sudah ada tanda tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih pada staff tersebut dan pergi menuju ruangannya sambil membawa surat keterangan tersebut. Sepanjang jalan Sasuke memikirkan kapan dia memberikan tanda tangan di surat tersebut. Bahakan jika ini tanda tangan tiruan itu hal mustahil, karena tanda tangan Sasuke bisa dibilang lumayan rumit sama serumit orangnya.

'_**Dokter, buat kenang-kenangan tolong tanda tangani komik ini ya.'**_

"Jadi pas itu ya, si dobe itu pintar juga. Lihat saja ku seret lagi kamu dobe."

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya karena berhasil ketipu Sama Naruko yang kemarin ketika sedang membeli sebuah komik di salah satu stand ia meminta tanda tangan Sasuke, tanpa diketahui Sasuke Naruko telah meletakan kertas karbon dibalik lembaran komik tersebut yang diatasnya telah diletakkan surat keterangan tersebut.

…...

_Tok…Tok…Tok…_

"Hn, masuk."

Suigetsu masuk ke ruangan Sasuke dengan wajah yang tak tau digambarkan seperti apa. Sepertinya Sasuke tau maksud kedatangan Suigetsu untuk apa.

"Sasuke! apa benar Naruko sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?" Sasuke mendengus dalam hati membenarkan perkiraannya.

"Hn."

"Memangnya dia sudah sembuh total? aduh Sasuke, apa jangan-jangan kau mengusirnya sama seperti waktu kau mengusir nyonya Meiterumi waktu itu?"

Sasuke mendelik tajam ke Suigetsu karena telah mengingatkannya pada moment kurang mengenakan itu. "Dia berhasil menipuku untuk mendapatkan tanda tanganku di surat keterangan."

"Maksudnya?"

"Hn, dia berpura-pura menyuruhku menandatangani salah satu komiknya yang ternyata sengaja disiapkannya untuk mengelabuiku."

Suigetsu menepuk jidatnya, karena selama menjadi assiten Sasuke yang ia kenal sebagai salah saorang yang jenius ternyata bisa dikelabui oleh salah satu pasiennya.

"Terus apa yang mau kamu lakukan sekarang?"

"Menyeretnya lagi." Suigetsu menatap Sasuke intens, membuat pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu sedikit risih. "Ada apa?"

Suigetsu menjauhkan wajahnya yang menatap Sasuke, "Bagaiman bisa kau menyeretnya? memangnya kamu siapanya dia? bukankan ada surat keterangan yang meskipun itu akal-akalan Naruko tapi tetap aja itu tanda tangan aslimu. Kurasa kau tak bisa menyeretnya kembali, itu hak pasien Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam, membenarkan perkataan Suigetsu. Ia memang tak bisa mengembalikan Naruko semudah itu. Bagaimanapun, Naruto telah keluar dari ruamh sakit tempat Sasuke bekerja dan juga ia telah menghentika perwatan dengan Sasuke. Lain hal jika Naruko belum memutuskan perawatan di tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dan menatap malas pada tumpukan laporan kesehatan para pasiennya.

sebulan lagi…

Itu prediksi yang ia ketahui mengenai keadaan Naruko. Hanya sebulan waktu yang dimiliki gadis itu. Sasuke tau ia bukanlah tuhan yang menentukan nasib pasiennya, namun bila menurut berbagai laporan perkembangan tubuh Naruko kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi.

"Sial…"

…

…

* * *

….…

Hampir seminggu berlalu, dan Sasuke masih belum mengetahui keberadaan Naruko. Diam-diam ia mencari tau dimana Naruko berada, mulai bertanya dari beberapa Suster yang dekat dengannya hingga ke Sakura yang malah tidak mengetahui jika Naruko sudah keluar dari rumah sakit.

Frustrasi, mungkin Sasuke merasa ingin menyerah saja tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun.

Tangannya beranjak membuka laptopnya dan berpikir membuka webtoon Naruko, mungkin saja ia mendapatkan petunjuk meski kemungkinannya sangat kecil.

Halaman pertama ia mensearch nama Naruko dan hasilnya ditemukan satu akun yang bernama Naruko1010. Sasuke mengklik nama tersebut dan didapati ada sekitar puluhan komik series di akun Naruko.

Sasuke mengklik pada kolom biodata yang hanya berisi nama berserta keterangan mengenai diri Naruko.

Sasuke mencoba membaca salah satu komik buatan Naruko, dan matanya terhenti pada salah satu series yang hanya berisi 6 panel.

_**gambar 1 : dengan gaya Naruko versi chibi sedang berbunga-bunga.**_

"_**Kalian tau, hari ini aku berdansa dengan dokter Uchiha. Aku rasa hanya mimpi tapi ini mimpi yang sangat indah."**_

_**gambar 2 : Naruko sedang bersama Sasuke**_

"_**Kami saling berdekatan satu sama lain, pasti dia tau jantungku berdetak kencang."**_

Sasuke membaca cerita tersebut sampai habis dan tak ia sadari senyuman terpatri di wajahnya. Sebenarnya ia tau kalau Naruko diam-diam mempublish komik buatannya meskipun saat itu Sasuke marah dan melarangnya.

Sasuke hampir putus asa, karena tak menemukan lagi new entri di akun Naruko. Tapi begitu ia mau mengclose matanya melihat laporan di halaman situs itu yang memperlihatkan satu posting terbaru yang ternyata dari Naruko.

Tak ada komik hanya sebuah kata-kata dengan gambar chibi Naruko.

"_**Pembaca sekalian, terima kasih telah selalu setia membaca**_

_**karya-karyaku selama ini. Dengan ini Naru resmi menghentikan akun ini.**_

_**maafkan kalau Naru ada salah ya dan terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca komik buatanku yang sudah terbit di pagelaran komik tempo hari.**_

_**Oh ya satu lagi, mungkin orang ini gak akan baca, tapi untuk dokterku tersayang, maaf ya sudah menyusahkanmu selama ini. Semoga dokter senang membaca komikku yang khusus kupersembahkan untukmu.**_

_**Kyaaa~ wajahku sudah sangat memerah.( /)"**_

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke komik yang masih teletak manis diatas meja kerjanya. Tangannya bergerak mengambil komik tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

Sama seperti komik-komik yang ada, diawali dengan daftar isi. Halaman selanjutnya terbuka menampakkan gambar hamparan rerumputan dan sebuah kincir angin.

'_**Jika kau hanya memiliki 7 hari untuk hidup, apa yang akan kau lakukan?'**_

…..…

Sasuke berjalan menuju ke sebuah kedai ramen di bagian selatan kota. Menurut berita yang beredar kedai ramen tersebut sudah sangat terkenal dengan kelezatannya.

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang menyukai makanan semacam itu, bahkan ia sangat menghindari makanan yang telah ia cap sebagai bukan makanan sehat. Tetapi ada sebuah alasan ia mendatangi tempat semacam itu.

"Selamat datang, silahkan masuk." Sapa seorang pelayan wanita kepada Sasuke dan mengantarnya menuju ke salah satu meja.

Tak lama kemudian pelayan tersebut kembali menghampiri Sasuke dengan membawa kertas dan pulpen. "Mau pesan apa tuan?"

"Satu _miso ramen _dan _ocha_ panas." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil matanya memperhatikan ke sekiling kedai tersebut.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar. Ayah, satu _miso ramen _dan secangkir _ocha_!" teriak wanita tersebut kepada seorang pria paruh baya dengan ikat kepala.

Selagi menunggu, Sasuke memperhatikan papan yang terpasang di dekat meja kasir. Dimana di papan tersebut tak hanya daftar menu ada juga foto-foto yang tertempel. Matanya menangkap satu sosok yang dikenalnya dengan baik.

"Silahkan, ini pesanannya." Pelayan wanita tersebut meletakan mangkuk ramen dan minumannya. "Selamat menikmati."

"Maaf, boleh saya tanya?"

"Ada apa ya?"

"Siapa gadis yang ada di dalam foto di papan itu?" tunjuk Sasuke pada objek yang dimaksud.

"Yang dikuncir dua itu? Namanya Naruko, dia salah satu pelanggan tetap. Foto itu diambil sekitar dua tahun lalu, katanya untuk kenang-kenangan sebelum ia pergi." Pelayan wanita yang bernama Ayame itu memandang foto dirinya dan ayahnya berserta Naruko tersebut. "Tapi benar saja, setelah foto itu diambil, dua hari kemudian Naruko menghilang tak ada kabar. Semoga saja ia selalu sehat, maaf apa anda mengenalnya?"

"Tidak, hanya penasaran." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh begitu, baiklah saya permisi." Pelayan bernama Ayame itu mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Sasuke dan melanjutkan melayani pelanggan lainnya.

Pandangan Sasuke masih tertuju pada foto Naruko yang terpajang tersebut, kemudian ia mengeluarkan komik karangan Naruko.

'_**Panggil saja aku Aoi, ketika mendapatkan pertanyaan apa yang akan kulakukan jika hanya memiliki waktu 7 hari? aku ingin melakukan hal yang kusukai. pertama mengunjungi kedai ramen kesukaanku.'**_

Sasuke mencocokkan isi komik tersebut yang bergambar sosok gadis dengan rambut pendek sedang bermonolog sambil menatap awan.

Senyuman terulas dari wajahnya, sepertinya ia sudah menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya senang.

…

…

* * *

…...

"Dokter Uchiha! waktunya pemeriksaan rutin." Tegur Juugo yang sudah siap dengan peralatan pemeriksaan.

"Hn."

Seperti biasa, kaki angkuh Sasuke berjalan sepanjang lorong rumah sakit dengan ditemani asisten-asistennya, membuat perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya tertuju kepadanya. Bukan Sasuke namanya jika peduli dengan hal semacam itu, ia malah menganggap mereka tak ada.

"Selamat pagi tuan Jiraya." Sapa sasuke pada seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang tiduran di kasur.

"Pagi dok." Balas pria paruh baya itu sopan.

"Kita mulai pemeriksaannya, Suigetsu tolong cek tekanan darahnya dan Jugo mana laporan terakhir mengenai tuan Jiraya." Dengan sigap keduanya melakukan perintah Sasuke, tak perlu waktu lama untuk melakukan pemeriksaan, hanya sekitar 8 menit dan selesai.

"Baik, keadaan anda sudah mulai stabil saya harap anda menurut minum obat dan juga jangan terlalu sering menggoda para suster." Ujar Sasuke dengan datarnya.

"Hehehe itu tidak benar dokter." Jiraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal guna mengakali kegugupannya. Maklum, meskipun sudah paruh baya, Jiraya memang terkenal suka menggoda para suster yang sedang mengantarkan obat atau lewat di sekitar kamarnya.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu dan selamat berisitrahat." pamit Suigetsu dan keluar dari kamar bersama Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa pasien yang diperiksannya, termasuk Sakura. Sasuke berniat kembali ke ruang kerjannya.

'_**Dokter Uchihaaaaa temeeeee!'**_

Sasuke berbalik badan dengan pandangan mencari-cari kesekitar. Ia merasa mendengar suara Naruko yang berteriak memanggil namanya, seperti biasa. Namun sosok itu tak ditemukannya, hanya sebuah ilusi.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dan merasa ia sudah gila sampai bisa mendengar suara Naruko. Ia merasa kosong saat gadis itu tak ada lagi. Segera Sasuke kembali ke ruangannya dan membaca lanjutan komik tersebut.

"_**Waktu yang kupunya hanya 3 hari lagi, sepertinya ada yang terlewatkan. Aku belum menikah."**_

_**Sosok tokoh utama yang ingin dipanggil sebagai Aoi itu berjalan kesebuah toko pakaian pernikahan dan mencoba satu-persatu pakaian disana dan meminta pegawai disana memfotonya.**_

"_**Tentu saja, aku ingin merasakan menggunakan pakaian pengantin." Ujar Aoi sambil menatap hasil fotonya. "Sayang, sang pengantin wanita tak memiliki pendamping."**_

_**Aoi berjalan pulang dan memikirkan apa lagi yang ingin dilakukannya.**_

…..…...

Sasuke, berjalan menuju ke rumah kakaknya yang terletak cukup jauh dari pusat kota.

"Sasuke! ini kejutan." Pekik sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi girang melihat kedatangan sang adik yang memang jarang berkunjung.

"Sasu, ayo masuk kebetulan nee-san baru selesai masak. Ayo kita makan." Ajak sang kakak ipar sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

Acara makan di kediaman Uchiha sulung itu sangat ramai, itu semua karena celotehan-celotehan yang keluar dari bibir anak pasangan Itachi dan Deidara itu. Nama anak yang bernama Obito itu selalu mengeluarkan celotehan yang membuat ayah-ibunya tertawa.

Selesai makan, Deidara membawa Obito ke dalam kamar untuk ditidurkan dan Itachi bersama Sasuke duduk di ruang tengah.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari? bukan hanya numpang makan kan suke?" canda Itachi.

"Hn, bukan aku ingin minta tolong meminjam sesuatu."

"Pinjam? uang?"

"Bukan, tapi…. bisakah aku meminjam pakaian pernikahan kalian?" jawab Sasuke cepat.

"APA? buat apa Sasuke? kau mau menikah? kenapa tak mengenalkannya pada kakakmu ini?" cecar Itachi. Maklum saja, adiknya Ini tipe orang yang susah di dekati. "Jadi siapakah wanita yang sial mendapatkan hatimu itu Sasuke?"

"Berisik."

Itachi menyesap kopi hangatnya lalu menatap Sasuke dengan jail. "Jadi kau tak mau menceritakannya? baiklah tak ada pinjam meminjam." Ancam Itachi.

"Hn, nanti kalau sudah pasti. Aku pergi dulu." Sasuke melenggang pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Itachi yang masih penasaran mengenai sikap aneh adik satu-satunya itu.

Deidara, keluar dari kamar Obito sambil membawa secangkir kopi untuk Itachi.

"Lho? Sasuke sudah pulang?" tanyanya seraya mendudukan diri disamping sang suami.

"Hn, dia meminjam pakaian pernikahan kita."

"Kadang kelakuan anehnya mirip denganmu sayang."

"Hn, karena kita sama-sama Uchiha."

..

..

* * *

...

Hari berganti begitu cepat, tak terasa bagi Naruko yang menikmati sisa hidupnya. Semilir angin menerpa tubuhnya seakan bisa menerbangkan jiwa itu kapan saja.

Tangannya bermain diatas rumput ilalang yang setinggi lututnya, menyentuh tiap gesekan dari tumbuhan tersebut.

Jalannya terhenti di depan sebuah kotak surat berwarna merah, ia pandangi sejenak kotak surat tersebut. Sebuah kotak surat yang konon kabarnya bisa mengantarkan surat kepada orang-orang yang sudah meninggal.

Jadi, Naruko mengirim surat ke siapa?

Ia menarik napas sejenak dan bersiap memasukkan surat tersebut. Surat dengan tinta berwarna biru diatas kertas berwaran putih.

"Surat untuk siapa?"

Suara itu.. Suara yang sangat dirindukan Naruko, ia berbalik badan dengan harapan jika pemilik suara itu adalah orang itu, Dokter Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak sesuai harapanmu ya?" orang tersebut tersenyum mengejek.

Naruko mentap bingung sosok pemuda berambut orang kemerahan, tubuh yang cukup atletis didukung wajah yang lumayan tampan.

"Siapa?" hanya itu yang bisa Naruko ucapkan pada sosok pemuda yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, lebih tepatnya ke arah kotak surat tersebut. Tanpa disangka pemuda tersebut membuka kunci kotak surat itu dan mengambil beberapa surat di dalamnya lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Apa kau si pengantar surat itu?"

"Maaf, waktu habis." Pemuda yang bahkan tak Naruko ketahui namanya itu, berjalan menjauhi Naruko. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia berbalik menatap Naruko. "Pikirkan kembali sebelum mengirim surat itu, lagipula surat yang bisa masuk kedalam sana, hanya surat dari peneyesalan orang-orang yang ditinggalkan. Bukan untuk dikirimkan untuk diri sendiri.

Naruko tertegun, tak bisa berucap apa-apa mendengar penuturan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu semakin jauh, jauh, dan tak tampak lagi sosoknya. Naruko terduduk disamping kotak surat itu.

Surat yang ia pegang, ia robek dan membiarkan potongan kertas itu terbawa angin.

* * *

...

"Jadi, bisakah aku mengajukan cuti untuk dua minggu?"

Seorang wanita dengan wajah tegas di usia yang tak bisa dikatakan muda, memadang salah seorang dokter rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia membenarkan kacamata yang sedikit melorot dan menganggu pemandangannya.

"Jadi, benar kau akan membawa kembali pasienmu itu, dokter Uchiha?"

Wanita berkepala 5 itu balik bertanya pada Sasuke yang sedang mengajukan surat permohonan cuti sementara selama dua minggu. Tentu saja sebagai kepala dokter, Hashirama Mito terkejut dengan permohonan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Setaunya Sasuke seorang dokter yang pantang mengajukan ijin semacam ini. Bahkan dikala di saat waktu jatah libur, ia tetap bekerja dengan alasan tak bisa meninggalkan pasien-pasiennya.

Tapi sekarang? mendadak ia mengajukan cuti, dimana ada beberapa pasien yang sedang membutuhkannya.

"Apa berita itu benar Dokter Uchiha?" Sasuke cuma diam menatap Hashirama Mito . "Berikan alasan logis dan kuat kenapa saya harus memberikanmu ijin? anda tak lupa dengan pasien-pasien anda yang berada disini kan?"

Sasuke diam sejenak, lalu mentap wajah sang kepala dokter dengan wajah tanpa ragu. "Dia salah satu pasien saya juga dan saya bertanggung jawab terhadap keadaan dirinya."

"Anda menempatkan diri sebagai dokternya atau sebagai seseorang yang dibutuhkannya, atau mungkin anda yang membutuhkannya?" Balas Mito tanpa menunggu Sasuke selesai berbicara.

…...

Sudah hampir dua minggu, Naruko menghabiskan waktunya bersama kedua orangtuanya. Kushina dan Minato setia mendampingi anaknya, meskipun mereka harus bolak-balik rumah sakit untuk mengantar Naruko, berobat jalan. Minato hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti permintaan anaknya yang tak mau dirawat di rumah sakit.

Selama menghabiskan waktunya, Naruko selalu pergi ke suatu tempat sambil membawa buku sketsa dan melakukan kegiatan yang disukainya.

"Hampir waktunya, apa masih bisa bertemu?"

Lirih Naruko pada angin yang berhembus, dengan harapan ucapan kecilnya bisa terdengar sampai ke seseorang yang dirindukannya.

Sejak awal masuk rumah sakit tempat Sasuke bekerja, Naruko sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menyukai dokter yang terkenal tanpa belas kasihan itu. Naruko berpikir mungkin karena Sasuke tak memiliki kekasih makanya ia terlalu cuek dan dingin, maka dimulailah pengejaran Naruko agar Sasuke menyukainya.

Namun, semenjak Sakura datang ia tau mengapa Sasuke menjaga jarak pada setiap wanita. Ternyata ia masih menyimpan rasa pada gadis berambut pink tersebut. Sedikit sakit saat Naruko mengetahui kenyataan tersebut dan mulai saat itu ia mundur secara perlahan untuk mengejar Sasuke. Mungkin tanpa ia ketahui usahanya itu membuat sebuah ruang di hati terdalam Sasuke.

Naruko memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin di padang rumput tersebut. Padang rumput dimana ada sebuah kincir angin yang bergerak jika ada angin datang. Sebuah tempat yang dapat menenangkan Naruko. Bahkan ia sempat terpikir dengan keinginannya jika ia telah meninggal nanti, ia ingin dimakamkan di tempat tersebut.

"Hah, sepertinya kertasnya mulai habis." Naruko melihat beberapa lembaran terakhir dari buku sketsanya. "Semoga saat lembaran ini habis, maka habis juga masa hidupku."

Naruko memeluk buku sketsa yang berisikan gambar-gambar wajah sang Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

…...

_**Hari minus dua, Aoi sudah bersiap dengan pakaian khasnya yaitu t-shirt dengan kaus putih dengan rambut dikuncir satu. Aoi memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke sebuah panti asuhan. Salah satu keinginannya sebelum meninggal, membantu sesama.**_

"_**Aoi."**_

"_**Kuro-kun." Balas Aoi ketika mendapati seseorang yang ia kenal di masa lalu,**_

_**Tanpa melanjutkan kata-kata atau menyapa Aoi, penuda bernama Kuro itu langsung memeluk tubuh Aoi dengan erat. Aoi masih bingung dengan perlakuan Kuro. Ia masih diam di tempat tanpa membalas pelukan Kuro.**_

_**Kemudian air matanya mengalir ketika Kuro membisikan satu kata.**_

**"…_."_**

* * *

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, menuju ke arah dimana seseorang itu berada. Mungkin ia terlalu munafik menyangkal perasaannya, dan untuk kali ini ia yakin bahwa apa yang dilakukannya saat ini benar dan sesuai dengan keinginan hatinya.

Terlihat….

Rambut kuning keemasan yang terbelai angin…..

Tubuh mungil yang sangat rapuh….

Dan senyuman yang dirindukan oleh Sasuke…

**-Grep-** Sasuke memeluk sosok tersebut dari belakang, membuat sosok tersebut menegang kaget dengan sentuhan tak terduga tersebut.

Dia, Uzumaki Naruko akhirnya ditemukan.

"_Naruko…..Daisuki…"_

* * *

….

TO BE CONTINUE

….

* * *

**Pojokan Kanon1010:**

YO! minna-chan ^^ apa kabar?

hei kalian marah sama kanon, karena kelamaan update dan sekalinya update malah pendek *pundung* (T_T).

maaf banget *bow* bulan-bulan kemarin, kanon sibuk sama skripsi dan sekarang sudah free, hei im graduate now! akhirnya sudah menyandang gelar *pamer* hahahah XDD kanon sama dosen lagi bekerja keras bilan-bulan kemarin.

sekarang kanon usahakan updatenya cepet, fic lain juga kanon usahakan juga ^^

fic **JBF** ini sepertinya chapter depan adalah ending. Oh ya ada yang nyadar ga di bagian akhir kanon masukin adegan seperti di film POSTMAN TO HEAVEN. Hihihii kanon suka film itu selain jalan ceritanya yang unik yang main kim jaejoong, idola kanon hahahah.

oh ya maaf kanon belom bisa balas review, but makasih ya buat yang review + fav+ follow+ ih kanon ga nyangka, lagi masa off kemarin masih banyak yang mau baca fic-fic kanon sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH ^^ *kiss*

_**buat : Ayame Nakajima, Sonianerrissa, Namikaze Ryuuki Ananta, Velovexiaa, Momo haku, ddpoetrieyahoo, Anne Garbo, Adeuzumakichan, Ness Kurama Desu, Moku-chan, lawliet Uzumakie, Zoccshan, Neerval-Li, Wazuka Arihyoshi, dwidobechan, Fran Fryn Kun, AzuraCantlye, Yanna Suboto, Aisanoyuri, Yuki no Fujisaki, Hanazawa kay, Kuas tak bertinta, Dee chan – tik, NamikazeNoah, Hanyukie, Miakro, Shiro Yuko, Kaname, Dhekyu, Dark takuma, Lovenaru-chan dan tentu saja KAMU SEMUA YANG UDAH BACA FIC KANON1010 ^0^**_

sekali lagi terima kasih masih setia menunggu ^^

dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan….

_**have a nice day ^^  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Just Be Friends – the last**

Disclaimer by: Masashi Kishimoto

_inspired story : from one of scene __**scent of the woman**__._

this fic by: Kanon1010

* * *

…

_**-Sometimes we just need someone who can make us happy today, to erase all bad memories in yesterday- by LTBA**_

.

.

.

.

**Naruko POV**

Jika waktu bisa dihentikan, pasti banyak orang sudah menghentikan waktu….

Tapi, apakah dengan menghentikan waktu kita bisa melangkah lebih jauh? apa dengan menghentikan waktu semua akan baik-baik saja? bagaimana dengan masa depan?

Mungkin, bagiku saat ini aku hanya minta 5 menit waktu berhenti. Mencoba mempercayai apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini bukanlah sebuah ilusi atau khayalan yang selalu kuimpikan.

Menikmati tiap sentuhan yang pria ini berikan. Pelukan hangat yang selalu kuinginkan setiap melihat punggungnya. Ucapan manis yang selalu kuinginkan setiap melihat bibirnya berbicara.

Tuhan… aku tak mengaharapkan apapun lagi, aku tak memikirkan kapan kematian datang menjemputku.

Aku hanya ingin menikmati saat selama aku bisa menghirup udara ini…

Selama mataku masih bisa melihat matahari terbit…

Dan saat aku masih diberikan begitu banyak cinta dari orang-orang diseklilingku…

Terima kasih Tuhan… telah memberikanku kehidupan meskipun hanya singkat namun sangat berarti untukku.

**End Naruko POV**

* * *

…...

"Apa yang membuatmu datang?" Naruko bertanya pada Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya. Keduanya menikmati angin yang berhembus, melihat kincir angin yang bergerak akibat terpaan angin dan kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan.

"Hn, hanya ingin menyeret seorang pasien." Jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

"Pasti pasien itu sangat nakal. Benarkan, dokter Uchiha?"

Naruko tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang terpatri senyum kecil. Senyuman yang sangat manis menurutnya. Bayangkan selama ini ia hanya melihat wajah Sasuke yang datar, atau ekspresi jutek selama hampir setiap hari. Tentu saja saat melihat ekspresi yang saat ini merupakan hal langka bagi Naruko.

"_Daisuki._"

"Terima kasih, tapi bisakah kita hanya menjadi teman?" Naruko menghela napas sejenak, tanpa mendengar jawaban Sasuke, ia bisa membaca apa yang mau dikatakan Sasuke dari wajahnya yang tampak bingung. "Iya, bisakah kita hanya berteman tanpa ada hubungan yang lebih jauh? aku sangat senang mendengarnya tapi kau sendiri tau, apa kau siap aku tinggal pergi? oleh karena itu lebih baik kita hanya berteman Sasuke, _Just be friends_ itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Aoi meninggalkan Kuro tanpa alasan yang jelas yang membuat keduanya berpisah. Setelah keduanya kembali bertemu dan setelah Kuro mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Aoi. Namun untuk kedua kalinya Aoi meninggalkan Kuro. Tapi apa yang Kuro temui, hanya sebuah batu nisan yang dingin dengan ukiran nama Aoi, membuat Kuro merasa sebagai pemuda bodoh yang tak bisa memperjuangkan dan mencari tau apa yang membuat Aoi meninggalkannya seperti itu."

Naruko terdiam mendengar Sasuke yang menceritakan isi dari bagian akhir komik yang ia buat. "Maaf saja, seorang Uchiha tak sebodoh tokoh Kuro yang kembali dibodohi kedua kalinya oleh Aoi. Aoi dan Uzumaki Naruko berbeda, Kuro dan Uchiha Sasuke berbeda. Mungkin bodohnya Aoi memang mirip denganmu, tak ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya bersedih. Tapi, apa setelah itu Kuro tak akan lebih terpuruk? kau ingin aku terpuruk karena muncul dan melihatmu telah bersatu bersama tanah?" Naruko menunduk dan menggeleng lemah.

"Oleh karena itu, biarkanlah aku mendampingimu hingga saat itu benar-benar datang. Aku tak munafik jika mengatakan ini hal menyebalkan karena baru saja memilikimu tapi harus kehilanganmu. Tapi aku tau bahwa tuhan lebih mencintaimu dan ia yang memilikimu, maka ia memanggilmu lebih cepat. Jadi bolehkah aku berada disampingmu hingga hari itu datang?"

Tatapan onyx Sasuke yang tajam dan penuh keyakinan itu, membuat Naruko seakan tak bisa berkutik lagi. Ia hanya bisa menghambur dalam pelukan Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan air mata dan berkata terima kasih berulang kali.

…

…

…

* * *

….

Kusina, merengut kesal melihat wajah Sasuke yang minim ekspresi. Ibu satu orang anak itu berulang kali menarik kedua pipi Sasuke agar pria tampan itu mau sedikit saja menampilkan senyumnya.

"YA! Sasu-chan! berapa harga senyumanmu sih? susah banget buat senyum sedikiiiit saja." Kushina merengut kesal dan kembali mencubit-cubit pipi Sasuke.

"Ibu! sudahlah, memang itu sudah ciri khas dokter Uchiha."

"Betul itu sayang, jangan terlalu memaksa. Nanti disuntik bius sama Sasuke mau?" Minato ikut menimpali perkataan Naruko.

"Kalian ini, masa dengan baju seperti ini wajahnya datar begitu. Jangan-jangan ia tak serius mencintai putri kesayangan kita." Kushina memicingkan matanya dan bergaya ala detektif.

"Kushina-san, bisakah anda memfoto kami sekarang juga?"

"Baiklah, ambil posisi. Satu….. Dua….. Tiga….."

**Jepret…**

Hasil dari foto dengan menggunakan kamera polaroid itu adalah, foto Sasuke dan Naruko yang sedang menggunakan pakaian pengantin yang tentu saja pakaian itu merupakan milik Itachi yang dipinjamnya beberapa hari lalu ia pinjam.

Di dalam foto itu Naruko dengan pose duduk disebuah kursi putih sambil menggenggam buket bunga yang dibuat dari hasil petikan bunga di taman belakang rumahnya. Dress berwarna putih tanpa lengan itu membuat Naruko sangat cantik, Lalu Sasuke berdiri disebelah Naruko sambil tersenyum tampak sangat tampan. Di pose yang kedua Sasuke menggendong Naruko dengan cara bridal lalu mengecup pipi Naruko.

Kushina tak kuasa menahan tangisannya melihat Naruko tampak sangat bahagia. Seakan gadis itu tak memiliki penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"Kita ke rumah sakit ya." Bujuk Sasuke yang sedang melepaskan tuxedonya.

Naruko menggeleng. "Maaf Suke, tapi aku ingin menikmati hidup selayaknya orang normal. Bukannya aku menyerah, tapi aku hanya ingin benar-benar menikmati apa yang masih bisa kurasakan saat ini."

"Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksa." Sasuke mengecup mesra kening Naruko.

Hei, jika dilihat apa Sasuke terlalu _out of character_? mungkin sebagian mengatakan setuju dengan Sasuke yang OOC. Tapi hanya di depan orang yang Sasuke cintailah ia bisa bersikap OOC semacam itu. Apa kalian masih ingat ketika Sakura kembali muncul dihadapan Sasuke? bukankah ia juga ooc?

* * *

…..

_Rencana Tuhan memang tak ada yang bisa menebaknya…._

_Manusia memang hanya bisa merencanakan, tapi sang sutradara adalah tuhan…_

_Kita manusia hanyalah pemeran dalam panggung yang bernama kehidupan…._

…..

* * *

"Dokter, pasien kamar 402 saat ini sedang kritis." Suigetsu berjalan disamping Sasuke menuju ruang operasi dimana salah satu pasiennya sedang dalam kondisi kritis dan ia harus segera melakukan operasi.

"Segera siapakan semuanya dan kita akan melakukan pencangkokan, keluarga yang akan mencangkokkan sumsum tulang belakangnya sudah berada di ruang operasi juga?" tanya Sasuke yang memakai pakaian operasi.

"Sudah dok, semua sudah siap."

"Hn, kita mulai."

….

...

Sudah lewat 2 bulan, sejak prediksi Sasuke pada kehidupan Naruko. Sekali lagi manusia hanya bisa merencanakan, namun mukzizat tuhan lebih berkuasa. Karena ia sang sutradara kehidupan.

Meskipun telah melewati prediksi atas hidup Naruko, lantas tak membuat Naruko sembuh total, tentu tidak. Naruko masih harus menjalani kemoterapi yang sangat dianjurkan oleh sang kekasih. Ia tak memaksa Naruko tinggal di rumah sakit lagi, ia bisa melakukan rawat jalan. Namun sesekali ia menginap di rumah sakit jika dalam kondisi yang mengkhawatirkan.

Saat ini, Naruko sedang duduk di kursi roda dengan infus disampingnya. Ia menatap keluar jendela dari kediaman Sasuke sambil memegang buku sketsanya. Sejak sebulan yang lalu Naruko diajak Sasuke untuk tinggal bersama. Tentu saja Kushina dan Minato awalnya menolak keras, namun mendadak Minato diperintahkan untuk ke pedalaman Amegakure. Minato yang tak mau meninggalkan Naruko menolak tawaran tersebut dan melanjutkan pekerjaan yang ada meskipun harus berjauhan karena laboratorium penelitian mereka jauh dari Suna.

Karena kondisi Naruko semakin melemah, mereka membiarkan Sasuke membawa Naruko dan tinggal di kediamannya.

"Menggambar lagi?" Sasuke memeluk Naruko dari belakang dan mengecup pipi yang mulai mengurus itu.

"Tidak, hanya sedang memandang jalanan." Senyum Naruko dan mengecup balik pipi Sasuke. "Tumben sudah pulang?"

"Setelah melakukan operasi, aku mengantuk. Lebih baik pulang." Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di sofa tak jauh dari Naruko duduk. "Sebelum tidur, apa ada yang kau rasakan hari ini dobe?"

"Hentikan panggilan dobe itu, teme!" Naruko mempoutkan bibirnya yang sudah tak semerah cherry lagi. "Tidak ada, aku merasa sehat, segar bugar."

"Kau tak berbohong? obat sudah diminum?"

"Sudah dokterku, lebih baik sekarang dokter yang satu ini mandi, soalnya masih tercium aroma bekas operasi, darah dan obat-obatan menempel di tubuhmu." Naruko berpura-pura menutup hidungnya.

"Hn."

Melihat Sasuke yang menjauh dan memasuki kamar mandi, Naruko menatap lirih arah Sasuke pergi dan ia menangis dalam diam, menahan sakit yang sebenarnya menjalar perutnya sejak tadi. Namun ia menahan sakitnya agar Sasuke tak cemas, ia tau kekasihnya itu sangat lelah.

"_Gomenasai _Sasuke…"

…

…

* * *

…..

Sasuke menatap nanar objek dihadapannya, hampir memasuki akhir musim dingin di bulan Maret. Udara yang mulai menghangat dan bunga-bunga musim semi mengiringi kepulangannya kepada sang pencipta.

Akhirnya hari itu tiba…..

Hari dimana ia kembali kepada sang pencipta. Segala upaya telah Sasuke lakukan, namun disaat terakhir ia mengatakan.

"Aku lelah, bolehkah aku tidur?"

Ia lelah… masa hidupnya telah berakhir… namun, tak ada kesedihan di wajah itu. Hanya senyuman manis menghiasi wajah tidur lelapnya. Ia tertidur dimana sebelum ia memejamkan mata, ia melihat orang-orang yang disayanginya berada disekitarnya. Tak ada penyesalan, ia pergi dengan perasaan bahagia.

**….**

Hari itu, sehari sebelum ia pergi ketika ia terbaring lemah di ranjang. Dimana Sasuke setia menemaninya selama 24 jam mengontrol kesehatan sang kekasih.

"Suke, ayah dan ibu dimana?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih.

"Mereka sedang pulang untuk berganti baju, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke mengusap rambut Naruko yang mulai kusam.

"Katakan pada ibu, tolong bawakan bento yang banyak saat kesini."

"Hn?"

"Bolehkah kita berpiknik? tenang kita makan bersama di kamar ini saja." Naruko tersenyum pelan dan mengusap tangan Sasuke. "kumohon, undang juga dokter Sui, dokter Juugo, suster konan dan lainnya juga ya."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan mentap Naruko lembut. "Baiklah, akan kuberitahu mereka. Sekarang tidur, sejak siang kau belum tidur dobe."

Naruko tertawa pelan, meskipun wajahnya pucat tapi bagi Sasuke Naruko tetap seperti Naruko yang manis. "Sepertinya aku akan merindukan panggilan dobe itu."

"Tidurlah…."

Keesokan harinya, sesuai keinginan Naruko yang ingin berpiknik atau kenyataanya hanya berkumpul dan makan bersama. Orang-orang yang Naruko kenal, dan orang-orang yang membantunya selama ini hadir dan berkumpul dalam ruang kamar VVIP tersebut. Sakura dan Sasori juga datang.

"Bagaimana sayang, makanannya enak?" tanya Kushina yang menyuapkan sushi kedalam mulut Naruko.

"Makanan buatan Ibu selalu enak!" Naruko mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Semuanya bersenang-senang, meski tak terlalu ribut mengingat mereka berada di rumah sakit bukan di lapangan.

Satu persatu Naruko memandangi waajah orang-orang tersebut dan senyum terus terkembang di wajahnya melihat orang-orang itu dengan berbagai ekpresi.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan?" Sasuke duduk disebelah Naruko dan memeluk pinggang Naruko.

"Hanya memandang wajah mereka semua, aku ingin mengingat ekspresi terakhir di wajah mereka semua." Naruko menoleh memperhatikan wajah Sasuke. "Aku juga ingin mengingat wajah mu." Naruko mengelus wajah Sasuke dari atas sampai ke dagunya. "Mata ini, mata yang selalu melotot kalau ku goda dokter uchiha teme namun sekarang tatapan mata ini selalu menghangatkan. Hidung ini, selalu mendengus jika aku membuat terlalu banyak ulah. Bibir ini, selalu berkata ketus dan irit mengeluarkan kata tapi sekarangm bibir ini mengeluarkan kata-kata penenang dan lembut."

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya pada Naruko, ia merasa tak enak seakan apabila pelukan itu ia longgarkan Naruko akan pergi dan tak bisa ia jangkau lagi.

"Maaf karena menyusahkanmu dari awal pertemuan hingga akhir. Terima kasih, karena berada disisku hingga saat itu tiba dan aku mencintaimu dokter uchiha teme." Perkataan Naruko membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air mata yang lain pun tertegun mendengar kata-kata Naruko untuk Sasuke.

"Sudah, kau terlalu banyak bicara dobe."

"Besok musim semi datang…. mereka menyambutku." Naruko merebahkan kepalanya dipundak Sasuke. "Aku lelah dan aku ingin tidur, _Oyasumi_ semuanya."

Genggaman itu melemah, Sauke tau Sasuke mengerti namun ia hanya meminta biarkan ia memeluk Naruko hingga gadis itu benar-benar terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya.

"Tidurlah dan bermimpi yang indah."

**...**.

"Sasuke, kami pamit." Suigetsu menepuk pundak Sasuke memberikan kekuatan pada kawannya itu.

Satu persatu orang-orang meninggalkan pemakaman tersebut, meninggalkan Sasuke berserta Minato dan Kushina. Sasuke masih setia duduk disamping nisan Naruko. Tubuh gadis itu telah bersatu dengan tanah.

"Sasuke, ayo pulang." Ajak Minato.

"Duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul."

"Baiklah, kami tunggu." Minato sambil memeluk Kushina yang terisak melepas kepergian sang buah hati. berjalan menuruni bukit dimana Naruko tinggal untuk tidur selamanya.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Kau datang dan pergi sesuka hatimu…

Kau mendobrak dinding pertahanan yang kubuat selama ini…

Kau, bagaikan matahari….

Lihat, aku benarkan dobe. Aku tak sebodoh tokoh Kuro dalam komikmu. Aku berada di sisimu hingga hari ini tiba. Kau pun tak seperti Aoi yang pergi dalam kesunyian, dan tanpa senyuman. Tapi kau pergi dengan senyum manismu dan tanpa beban sama sekali.

Aku tak akan terpuruk seperti Kuro, karena apa? karena aku selalu berada disampingmu, menemanimu menikmati hari dimana kau masih bisa bernapas dan merasakan hangatnya matahari.

Terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku….

Maaf jika perasaan ini datang telalu lama, dan membuatmu menunggu….

Aku mencintaimu tanpa sebuah alasan, jika mencintaimu memerlukan alasan apabila alasan itu sudah tercapai, aku tak bisa mencintaimu lagi…

Karena aku tak bisa menjadi sahabatmu, aku hanya ingin menjadi seseorang yang spesial melebihi sahabat bagimu…

_Selamat tidur kekasihku….._

**End Sasuke POV **

…

…

…

* * *

"**The End"**

…**.**

* * *

**Pojokan kanon1010:**

AYEEEYYY! tamat juga fic ini….

maaf ya buat yang mau happy ending gak kanon kabulin, tadinya mau happy ending, tapi pas lagi asik ngetik ide mengalir dan jadilah semacam ini. maaf jika mengecewakan di endinganya :'(

makasih buat semua yang sudah mengikuti fic ini dari awal sampai akhir, udah mau nunggu meskipun lama updatenya. Makasih buat pujian, masukan, kritikan yang selama ini kalian berikan untuk kanon *hugs*

oh ya apa fic ini terlalu angst? kayanya banyak yang nangis baca fic ini… maaf ya yang jadinya sedih baca fic ini .. lain kali kanon buat yang happy lovey dovey deh heheheh :3.

ok! maaf reviewnya tidak kanon balas, Cuma kanon sudah baca semua reviewnya dan kanon sangat… sangat berterima kasih yang mau review, mau fav fic ini, follow fic ini, fav kanon juga. silent reader juga makasih banyak ^^

sampai jumpa di fic **kanon1010 ** lainnya…..

have a nice day ^0^


End file.
